Eight Brothers and Me
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: [Chap 5 UP] Hari pernikahan itu pun tiba. Dan di saat pesta pernikahan sekaligus ultah Sasuke itu sedang berlangsung, kekacauan pun terjadi. / "Wow! Kakakku ini bisa tampil feminin juga, ya!" / "Itu bom waktu! Lari semuanya!" / [special warn utk chap ini, baca a/nnya sampe selesai biar gasalah paham yha ] [Temari cent-fic w/ ItaYahiSasuNaruShikaKonoGaaKanku]
1. Chapter 1

**Eight Brothers and Me**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Eight Brothers and Me © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Temari-cent, typo(s), AU, OOC, crack story, failed, error language, alay, abal, ababil, etc.**

Summary :

 **Temari, seorang gadis tomboy yang memiliki dua adik lelaki, kini harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi anak tiri seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang telah memiliki enam orang anak. Mengurus dua adik absurd saja sudah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Bagaimana jika ia harus mengurus enam saudara lagi yang memiliki sifat dan kisah yang berbeda?**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Seorang _blondie_ berkepang empat tengah terperangah karena sebuah pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh iris _jade_ -nya. Begitu pula dengan dua pemuda beriris emerald dan cokelat yang berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap takjub apa yang tersaji di depan mereka. Ialah sebuah rumah mewah tingkat tiga ala _victorian_ yang sebenarnya cukup sulit ditemukan di tengah peradaban Jepang saat ini. Tak hanya itu, pagar berlapis emas yang tak perlu disebut karat berapa, menjulang tinggi membatasi halaman luas rumah itu dengan dunia luar. Membuat tiga orang muda-mudi yang disinyalir sebagai kakak-beradik itu terperanjat kagum.

"I-ini rumahnya om Fugaku?" salah satu dari tiga remaja tadi yang telah kembali ke alam sadarnya duluan menyuarakan ketakjuban yang melandanya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Dengan serentak, ia dan kedua remaja lainnya menoleh ke arah Lamborghini yang memunculkan seorang pria dewasa dari balik pintunya.

"Bukan 'om', kan, Kankurou-kun. Tapi 'a-yah'," pria tadi membetulkan ucapan si remaja berambut dan beriris cokelat bernama Kankurou itu. Pria dengan mimik tegas itu tersenyum lembut pada pemuda-pemudi yang berdiri di depannya. Kankurou tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk. Tak tertanam di benaknya, kalau calon ayahnya yang beberapa kali mengantar jemput ibunya dari dan ke tempat kerja itu merupakan sosok kaya raya dan memiliki senyum menenangkan seperti ini. Padahal, saat pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu bertamu ke rumahnya, ia selalu menampakkan wajah tegas nan menyeramkan yang kadang membuat Kankurou bergidik ngeri.

"Temari-san, Gaara-kun, Kankurou-kun. Ayo masuk ke dalam," ajak Fugaku sambil mempersilakan ketiga remaja tadi masuk ke dalam rumah megahnya. Dari balik pintu yang terbuka lebar, terlihat jajaran pelayan membungkuk hormat pada empat insan yang baru saja memasuki rumah itu. Dengan langkah kikuk, Gaara melangkah pelan mengekori Fugaku yang selangkah di depannya. Lain lagi dengan Kankurou yang menengok ke sekelilingnya, dengan mempertahankan wajah takjubnya. Sedangkan Temari, dengan santainya berjalan di belakang kedua adiknya dan menatap penuh kemantapan pada seisi rumah.

'Hmph! _Sasuga_ om Fugaku. Semoga dengan ini semua, dia bisa membahagiakan ibu dan kami! Tidak seperti si lelaki b*tch yang seenaknya saja meninggalkan ibu dengan utangnya itu!' batin Temari sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat karena mengingat alasan mengapa ia menyetujui pernikahan Fugaku dengan ibunya, Karura.

Terlintas di benaknya, kenangan buruk yang terjadi ketika ia berumur delapan tahun. Kenangan yang membuat ia dan keluarganya menjadi seperti sekarang. Dilahirkan dari ayah seorang wakil direktur di perusaan properti dan seorang ibu cantik yang sayangnya penyakitan. Awalnya keluarga bermarga Sabaku itu adalah keluarga yang harmonis, hingga sebuah kenyataan pahit menimpa keluarga itu. Ayah tiga bersaudara itu ketahuan selingkuh. Bukan hanya itu, ayahnya juga dengan gelap mata memberikan apapun yang diinginkan selingkuhannya yang lebih dari satu, membuat ia menghabiskan gaji dan memakan sedikit banyak uang perusahaan untuk membiayai kebutuhan selingkuhan-selingkuhannya. Yah, meskipun ia tetap memberikan apa yang diinginkan keluarga. Tapi tetap saja, itu semua bisa terpenuhi karena ia berutang pada perusahaan.

Sungguh lelaki yang biadab memang, pikir Temari hingga sekarang. Setelah selingkuh dan berutang, lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja menggugat cerai ibunya karena alasan ia tak tahan mempunyai istri berpenyakit jantung lemah. Saat cerai, bahkan mereka belum diberitahu kalau lelaki itu telah berutang banyak pada perusahaannya dan lelaki itu telah dipecat sebelumnya. Setelah itu tak ada yang tahu kemana lelaki itu pergi. Hingga akhirnya penagih utang pun gencar menagih utangnya ke Karura. Semua kekayaan mantan suaminya yang tertinggal di Karura habis untuk membayar utang tersebut. Untungnya, saat Temari masuk SMA, utang tersebut berhasil dilunasi. Tapi sejak kejadian itu, Karura dan anak-anaknya harus hidup di bawah rata-rata perekonomian keluarga di Jepang lainnya. Beruntung ada yang mau menerima Karura bekerja dengan kesehatannya yang tak bisa dibilang sebugar ibu-ibu lain. Begitu juga Temari, yang sejak masuk SMA mulai membantu perekonomian keluarga dengan mengambil kerja sambilan.

"Sudah jam tiga. Aku akan menjemput ibu kalian. Kami akan pulang malam karena kami harus mengurus segala sesuatu untuk pernikahan kami. Kalian baik-baik, ya, di rumah," suara berat Fugaku membangunkan Temari dari lamunan lima menitnya. Kankurou dan Gaara mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Fugaku ditemani pelayannya berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang kini terhenti di ruang tengah. Temari yang baru tersadar pun ikut mengangguk mantap.

"Hn! _Itterasshai, tousan_!" balas Temari lantang, namun tetap mempertahankan rasa hormatnya pada sang calon ayah. Fugaku tersenyum simpul tanpa menoleh kembali ke arah ketiga anak Karura. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengindikasikan ucapan sampai jumpa. Tak lama ia pun menghilang dari pandangan si tiga bersaudara.

'Akhirnya, aku punya anak perempuan juga,' batin Fugaku.

Temari kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Terlihat olehnya seorang berjas hitam dengan _tailcoat_ panjang layaknya _butler-butler_ barat menyambut mereka dari arah tangga. Lelaki bersurai perak yang mengenakan masker dan memiliki mata heterokrom itu menunduk hormat sesaat setelah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Perkenalkan, _hime-sama_ dan _ouji-sama tachi_. Saya adalah Hatake Kakashi, kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Saya baru saja selesai mengkoordinir pelayan-pelayan di lantai atas untuk menyiapkan jamuan malam untuk menyambut kedatangan Karura-sama dan kalian bertiga," ucap Kakashi tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat sedikitpun. Kankurou dan Gaara saling tatap-tatapan, kemudian mengangguk kikuk. Lain lagi dengan Temari yang bersikap santai.

"Ha ha, angkat kepalamu, Kakashi-san. Tak perlu seformal itu, apalagi memanggil kami dengan sebutan _hime_ dan _ouji_. Aku bukan tipe gadis yang senang diperlakukan seperti itu," ucap Temari ramah sambil mengibaskan-ngibaskan telapak tangannya. Kakashi kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Uhm. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan di sini untuk kami para pelayan, memanggil anak-anak Fugaku-sama dengan sebutan _ouji_ atau _waka-sama_. Tapi, kalau Temari-hime bersikeras, saya akan memanggil Anda dengan sebutan Temari-san saja," ujar Kakashi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Benar kata _neesan_. Rasanya aneh dipanggil begitu," Gaara, si bungsu Sabaku yang daritadi hanya diam, menimpali perkataan kakaknya. Ia tersenyum kaku pada Kakashi. Ia memang bukan tipe yang se- _friendly_ kedua kakaknya. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus meyakinkan Kakashi untuk tidak terlalu formal kepada mereka dengan menampakkan senyumannya.

"Heee~ padahal menurutku keren kalau kita dipanggil dengan embel-embel begitu!" celetuk Kankurou, yang langsung saja mendapat _deathglare_ dari Gaara dan cubitan menyakitkan dari Temari. Kakashi menanggapi tingkah ketiga calon anak Fugaku-samanya ini dengan sedikit tawa. Membuat Temari dan Kankurou ikutan tertawa, dan Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, saya akan memanggil Temari-san dan Gaara-san tanpa embel-embel. Kalau Kankurou-ouji tetap dengan tambahan _ouji_ ," Kakashi berujar dan disetujui oleh Temari daa (dan adik-adiknya, red.). "Saya akan mengantarkan kalian ke kamar kalian masing-masing. Mari ikuti saia," lanjut Kakashi sembari memandu ketiga remaja tadi menaiki anak tangga.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua, pandangan takjub Temari daa tak henti-hentinya terpantul dari mata mereka. Foto-foto keluarga Fugaku dengan istrinya yang terdahulu dan anak-anaknya berjejer indah memenuhi koridor. Di sisi lain, terdapat beberapa figura berupa lukisan indah bernilai mahal terpajang di situ. Di seberang tangga dimana mereka harus memutar untuk ke sana, dapat terlihat sebuah koridor luas yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat bersantai anak-anak Fugaku. Sayangnya tempat itu sedang ditata ulang sehingga berkesan seperti akan digelar _hi-class party_ di sana.

"Di situ akan dilaksanakan jamuan malam untuk mempertemukan anak-anak Karura-sama dan anak-anak Fugaku-sama. Semua anak Fugaku-sama akan hadir nanti malam. Jadi kalian persiapkan diri, ya. Ini adalah ide Fugaku-sama untuk mengakrabkan kalian," ini seperti menjawab semua pertanyaan yang menggantung di benak Temari daa soal jamuan malam yang tadi dibicarakan Kakashi.

"Wah! Sepertinya asyik?" gumam Temari bersemangat. Ia mengangkat tinjunya kemudian tersenyum sumringah. Ia memang selalu bersemangat jika sudah membicarakan soal pesta.

Lain halnya dengan Temari, lain pula dengan Gaara dan Kankurou. Kankurou yang awalnya penasaran dengan jamuan malam itu, mendadak was-was ketika Kakashi menyebut klausa 'anak-anak Fugaku-sama', apalagi klausa 'untuk mengakrabkan kalian'. Ia mendelik ke arah Gaara yang sepertinya juga berpikiran sama sepertinya. Mereka mengangguk serempak dan kemudian saling berbisik.

"Gaara, akhirnya saat ini tiba juga!"

"Iya, _niisan_. Kita akan berkenalan dengan serigala-serigala itu! Kita harus melindungi Temari-nee agar tidak dimangsa serigala-serigala berbulu domba itu!"

"Tentu saja, Gaara! Meskipun mereka akan jadi keluarga kita, takkan kubiarkan mereka membuat _neesan_ dan _kaasan_ menderita!"

Tunggu, Gaara-kun, Kankurou-kun. Apa yang kalian pikirkan?

"Sebenarnya aku tak rela _kaasan_ dan om Fugaku menikah. Bukan karena om Fugaku lelaki kurang baik. Tapi karena ia sebelumnya punya banyak istri dan banyak anak. Mana anaknya laki-laki semua pula!" bisik Kankurou sambil menekankan beberapa kata. Gaara mengangguk setuju. Tapi apa mau dikata, kedua belah pihak sudah menyetujui pernikahan ini. Mereka juga tak mau melihat Karura kelamaan menjanda. Jadilah ketiga bersaudara itu menyetujui pernikahan ini.

"Ooh.. Jadi anak Fugaku-tousan ada enam, ya?" Temari yang baru saja tahu akan fakta ini hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Ia memang jarang bertemu Fugaku karena kesibukan sekolah dan _arubaito_ -nya. Makanya ia tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang keluarga Fugaku. Beda halnya dengan Gaara dan Kankurou yang dari awal sudah diberitahu kalau Fugaku sebelumnya telah memiliki dua istri dan enam anak lelaki.

"Kamar Kankurou-ouji ada di sini. Sedangkan kamar Temari-san dan Gaara-san ada di lantai tiga. Semua barang-barang Kankurou-ouji sudah ditaruh di kamar. Saya akan mengantar Temari-san dan Gaara-san ke atas. Silakan nikmati waktu Anda," ujar Kakashi sambil membungkuk hormat ke arah Kankurou setelah si empunya kamar memasuki kamarnya. Kamar tersebut cukup luas, dengan sebuah kasur _king sized_ terletak di dalamnya. Terdapat sebuah lemari besar, rak buku merangkap meja belajar, dispenser kecil, serta kamar mandi di sudut kamar itu. Seperti kamar apartmen saja, pikirnya.

Setelah menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga, hal yang pertama Temari lihat adalah sesosok remaja bersurai kuning tengah terduduk di ujung tangga sambil menumpu dagunya. Dilihatnya wajahnya seakan bosan dan lelah.

"Loh, _waka-sama_? Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Kakashi sambil menatap heran waka-samanya yang hanya duduk termangu di ujung tangga. Remaja yang dipanggil ' _waka-sama_ ' itu memandang lurus dan mendapati Kakashi tengah bersama dua orang asing di belakangnya.

"Kakashi, aku bosan! Daritadi aku menunggu kalian, tahu!" ujarnya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke koridor lantai tiga.

Kakashi hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman yang tersembunyi dari balik maskernya. Gaara dan Temari saling menatap heran. Menunggu kalian? Maksudnya menunggu Kakashi dan Temari bersaudara?

"Aku Naruto. Bisa dibilang aku anak keempat di keluarga ini. Tunggu, kalau ditambah kalian, mungkin aku bisa jadi anak keenam atau ketujuh!" belum lama Naruto berjalan, ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya ke Temari dan Gaara. Gaara tersontak kaget karena tiba-tiba si kuning bercodet tiga itu menatap mereka sambil tersenyum sumringah. Beda lagi dengan Temari yang menanggapi salam perkenalan Naruto dengan senyuman tak kalah jauh dari senyum Naruto.

"Oh! Aku Temari, dan ini adik bungsuku, Gaara. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, Naruto!" balas Temari dengan senyuman khasnya, senyum seorang gadis tomboy. Ya, Temari memang terkenal tomboy dan mudah bergaul dengan laki-laki. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa mengurus dua adik lelakinya seorang diri ketika ibunya sibuk kerja.

Gaara mendelik tajam ketika melihat Naruto yang sepertinya mulai menaruh atensinya pada kakak perempuannya itu. Ini siaga satu! Pikirnya sambil terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto yang mencoba untuk akrab dengan Temari. Memang keakraban diperlukan untuk calon keluarga baru seperti mereka. Tapi Gaara tetap tak senang melihat anee-nya itu dekat dengan lelaki lain apalagi yang baru mereka kenal.

Yah, bisa dibilang kedua adik Temari ini agak sedikit—banyak—overprotektif terhadap Temari. Tidak, tidak ada hubungan _incest_ di sini. Mereka sendiri juga bersikeras bahwa sikap sayang mereka terhadap Temari bukanlah perwujudan rasa cinta pada lawan jenis, melainkan murni karena jalinan persaudaraan. Hanya saja, Kankurou dan Gaara ingin melindungi Temari karena tak ingin Temari jatuh ke tangan pria biadab seperti dia yang telah meninggalkan ibu mereka. Itu juga sebagai balas budi, karena sejak kecil, mereka selalu dilindungi Temari. Sekarang giliran mereka lah yang akan melindunginya, meskipun dengan cara yang agak ekstrim.

Ckckck, dasar _sister complex_.

Kakashi dan yang lain akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah kamar. Seperti kamar Kankurou dan kamar-kamar lain, terdapat papan bertuliskan ' _Gaara no heya_ ' yang mengartikan bahwa itu adalah kamar Gaara. Seperti di kamar sebelahnya, dengan papan bertuliskan ' _Naruto no heya_ ' yang menggambarkan itu adalah kamar Naruto. Kakashi membuka pintu kamar itu dan mempersilakan Gaara masuk. Sama seperti Kankurou tadi, ia dipersilakan menikmati waktunya sementara Kakashi mengantarkan Temari menuju kamarnya yang terletak di koridor ujung. Naruto sendiri akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia ingat ada acara televisi yang tak bisa ia lewatkan saat itu.

Sembari berjalan ke kamar Temari, Kakashi berintermezzo sedikit. " _Waka-sama_ orangnya memang hiperaktif dan mudah bersahabat. Mungkin ia akan cocok berteman dengan Kankurou-ouji dan Anda," sontak saja Temari tertawa mendengar penuturan Kakashi. Memang benar adanya, ia merasa akan akrab dengan si kuning itu.

"Dia dan Yahiko-wakasama bukan anak kandung Fugaku-sama. Mereka sama seperti Anda, anak tiri Fugaku-sama dan anak kandung mendiang Kushina-sama, istri kedua Fugaku-sama yang meninggal lima tahun lalu karena kecelakaan," sambung Kakashi lagi sambil menerawang ke langit-langit. Atmosfir di sana mendadak berat. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di depan kamar Temari. Kamar tersebut terletak cukup jauh dari kamar lain. Yah, sebenarnya ada satu kamar lagi di seberang kamarnya. Mungkin salah satu kamar anak Fugaku karena ada tulisan namanya disitu.

"Kakashi-san," panggil Temari sesaat sebelum Kakashi meninggalkan Temari. Kakashi membalikkan badannya dan menatap Temari teduh. "Ada apa, Temari-san?"

"Aku...ingin tahu tentang keluarga calon ayahku. Bisa kau ceritakan tentang mereka? Singkat pun tak apa," Temari tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya akan keluarga kepala Uchiha ini. Ia memang telah mendengar bahwa Fugaku sebelumnya telah memiliki dua istri sebelum ibunya. Tapi ia tak pernah mendengar latar belakang keluarga Fugaku selain itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Mumpung pekerjaan saya sudah selesai. Saya akan menceritakan tentang keluarga Fugaku-sama dari apa yang saya ketahui. Mari kita bicarakan di sofa tengah saja," ajak Kakashi dan berjalan menuju koridor tengah dimana terdapat sofa-sofa mahal berjejer di sana. Masih di lantai tiga tentunya. Temari pun mengikuti langkah Kakashi dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa.

"Hmm... Mulai dari mana, ya, sebaiknya?" tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri, namun terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran Temari.

"Bagaimana kalau dari tentangku saja, Kakashi?" suara seorang lelaki yang tentunya bukanlah suara Kakashi sukses saja membuat Temari melotot kaget. Didapatinya seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan maut yang dapat membuat wanita lemah iman(?) tertunduk patuh pada lelaki seribu feromon ini.

"Ah, Itachi-ouji!" seru Kakashi sambil berdiri cepat dan membungkuk ke arah lelaki bernama Itachi itu. Temari hanya menatap keduanya bergantian dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Kapan Anda sampai ke Tokyo? Saya pikir Anda baru saja berangkat dari Spanyol beberapa jam lalu," ujar Kakashi sembari mempersilakan Itachi untuk duduk. Itachi pun duduk di samping Temari. Tak lupa senyum tipis ia berikan ke Temari ketika mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

"Baru saja, kok. Aku mengambil penerbangan ekspress. Yah, meskipun harus bayar dua kali lipat. Aku langsung ke sini karena kudengar anak Karura-san sudah sampai kemari. Ah, perkenalkan. Aku Uchiha Itachi. Anak sulung dari _sixtet_ Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya anak pertama pasangan ayah Fugaku dan ibu Mikoto," ujar Itachi. Memberikan jawaban akan pertanyaan Kakashi dan kebingungan pada wajah Temari. Temari masih sedikit tak paham. Anak sulung? Ayah Fugaku dan ibu Mikoto? Ah, mungkin itu nama istri pertamanya Fugaku-tousan, pikirnya.

"Aku Temari. Salam kenal, erm... Itachi-san?" ujar Temari sopan. Meskipun tomboy, ia juga bisa jaga sikap jika berada di lingkungan yang sarat akan etika dan ketika berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua. Jabatannya sebagai ketua kesiswaan di sekolah membuatnya belajar bagaimana caranya bertata krama.

"Tak perlu kaku begitu, Temari. Panggil saja aku _niisan_ seperti yang lainnya. Mulai sekarang, kita akan menjadi saudara. Aku ingin kita semua bisa akrab meskipun berasal dari darah yang berbeda," ujar Itachi dengan wibawanya. Tampak jiwa Fugaku tertanam di diri Itachi. Dan Temari dapat merasakan hal itu. Temaripun mengangguk paham dan tersenyum setelah yakin bahwa abangnya ini adalah orang yang ramah.

"Begini, Itachi-ouji. Temari-san ingin diceritakan tentang anak-anak Fugaku-sama yang lain," Kakashi membuka mulutnya setelah Temari dan Itachi selesai berkenalan. Itachi hanya mengangguk kemudian berdiri hendak meninggalkan kedua insan berbeda gender itu.

"Kuserahkan padamu, Kakashi. Aku mau istirahat sebentar. Nikmati waktumu, ya, Temari," ujar Itachi kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu menuju ke lantai bawah. Kamarnya terdapat di lantai dua, tepat di samping tangga menuju lantai tiga.

"Baiklah, seperti yang Itachi-ouji bilang. Saya akan memberikan skema singkat tentang keluarga Fugaku-sama," ujar Kakashi, yang mendapat tanggapan berupa tatapan serius dari Temari. "Lanjutkan," Temari setengah memerintah.

"Istri Fugaku-sama yang pertama adalah mendiang Mikoto-sama. Mereka menikah dua puluh tiga tahun lalu. Mereka diberkahi oleh dua orang anak. Yang pertama adalah Itachi-ouji, yang lahir dua tahun setelah mereka menikah. Dan yang kedua adalah Sasuke-ouji, yang lahir empat tahun setelah Itachi-ouji lahir," Kakashi menarik napas sejenak. Temari masih tak bergeming, dengan setia menunggu kelanjutan penuturan Kakashi.

"Lalu, setahun setelah kelahiran Sasuke-ouji, lahirlah Shikamaru-ouji. Bisa dibilang dia bukan anak kandungnya Fugaku-sama. Erm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?" Temari memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Kakashi sendiri masih bingung untuk merangkai kata.

"Hmm... Anda tahu istilah inseminasi buatan dan _surrogate mother_? Shikamaru-ouji adalah anak hasil inseminasi buatan antara mendiang Mikoto-sama dengan mendiang Nara Shikaku-sama, teman dekat Fugaku-sama," jelas Kakashi dengan suara yang tidak sebervolume sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang ia menjelaskan sambil setengah berbisik. Membuat Temari semakin penasaran dengan asal-muasal calon saudaranya yang satu ini.

"Dari yang saya tahu, istri mendiang Shikaku-sama itu tidak bisa hamil. Akhirnya, dengan beberapa kesepakatan, Fugaku-sama memberikan izin pada Mikoto-sama untuk menjadi ibu pengganti dari anak hasil inseminasi buatan dari sel sperma Shikaku-sama dan sel telur Mikoto-sama. Bisa dibilang, anak itu adalah anak biologis dari Mikoto-sama dan Shikaku-sama," lanjut Kakashi panjang lebar. Temari hanya mengangguk meskipun harus bersusah payah mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Setidaknya ia pernah belajar tentang inseminasi dan sejenisnya saat pelajaran biologi di sekolah. Jadi ia masih bisa sedikit mencerna istilah-istilah ilmiah yang diucapkan Kakashi.

"Sayang seribu sayang. Saat usia kandungan itu berumur tujuh bulan, Shikaku-sama dan istrinya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Jadi, saat Shikamaru-ouji lahir, Mikoto-sama dan Fugaku-sama memutuskan untuk memelihara dan mengangkatnya menjadi anak sah mereka. Lalu, dua tahun setelahnya, Mikoto-sama meninggal karena penyakit jantung," ujar Kakashi lemah sambil menunduk. Temari tertegun. Ia seakan teringat akan ibunya yang juga memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Fugaku-sama sempat menduda beberapa tahun. Sampai akhirnya ia menikahi seorang janda yang dulunya adalah istri teman sekolahnya, yaitu Kushina-sama. Kalau tidak salah, mereka menikah saat usia Sasuke-ouji tujuh tahun. Teman sekolah Fugaku-sama yang saya maksud itu adalah mendiang Namikaze Minato-sama. Ia meninggal saat gempa yang melanda Jepang setahun sebelum Kushina-sama dan Fugaku-sama menikah."

Sungguh tragis sekali nasib orang-orang yang pernah dekat dengan Fugaku-tousan, pikir Temari. Bagaimana tidak? Punya teman akrab, dua-duanya meninggal. Punya istri pun, dua-duanya juga sudah tiada. Ia jadi bergidik sendiri kalau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada ibunya nanti. Apakah akan bernasib sama seperti istri Fugaku yang terdahulu atau tidak.

Semoga saja tidak. Pikir Temari, berusaha sepositif mungkin.

"Nah, sebelum menikah dengan Fugaku-sama, Kushina-sama sudah dikarunia dua orang anak bersama Minato-sama. Yang pertama adalah Yahiko-wakasama. Ia setahun lebih muda dari Itachi-ouji. Yang kedua adalah Naruto-wakasama. Ia seumuran dengan Sasuke-ouji. Tapi saat Fugaku-sama menikahi Kushina-sama, mereka tinggal dengan kakaknya Kushina-sama di kota sebelah. Baru saat Konohamaru-ouji berumur enam tahun dan Kushina-sama meninggal, Naruto-wakasama dan Yahiko-wakasama pindah kemari," lanjut Kakashi dan menutup penjelasan panjang yang sebenarnya singkat itu dengan helaan napas.

"Konohamaru? Siapa dia?" tanya Temari.

"Ah, dia adalah anak hasil pernikahan Fugaku-sama dan Kushina-sama. Dia anak termuda di sini. Umurnya baru sebelas tahun. Tapi sudah sangat akrab dengan Naruto dan Yahiko-wakasama. Sedangkan Itachi-ouji, akrabnya sama Sasuke dan Shikamaru-ouji. Ha ha ha," balas Kakashi, diselingi dengan tawa ringan. Temari menautkan alisnya, seperti paham akan maksud Kakashi.

"Tapi, tenang saja, Temari-san. Kadang mereka memang suka beradu mulut. Tapi mereka saling menyayangi layaknya saudara sedarah sedaging," ujar Kakashi lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang tak bisa disadari oleh siapapun kecuali kalau melihatnya dengan jeli. Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi undur diri dan meninggalkan Temari yang masih termenung di sofa.

"Hmm.. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Kalau Itachi-san lahir dua puluh satu tahun lalu, berarti sekarang umurnya dua puluh satu tahun, kan? Lalu, Yahiko-san dua puluh tahun, kan? Berarti aku jadi anak ketiga di keluarga ini, dong?" gumam Temari sambil menghitung-hitung umur dan posisi saudara-saudaranya. Ini penting baginya, agar ia mudah berkomunikasi dan memperlakukan saudaranya dengan tepat.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun dan Kankurou seumuran, beda setahun di bawahku. Lalu Gaara dan Shikamaru-kun dua tahun di bawahku. Lalu Konohamaru-kun tujuh tahun di bawahku. Hmm... sepertinya adik-adikku bertambah dua kali lipat. Haa—"

"Oh, maaf saja kalau adikmu bertambah dua kali lipat setelah menikah dengan _tousan_. Semoga tidak merepotkanmu, Temari-san."

Temari yang bahkan belum selesai menghela napas pun tersentak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara muncul dari balik tangga. Suara yang terkesan malas dan tak bersahabat, pikir Temari. Asal suara itupun akhirnya menampakkan diri, yakni seorang remaja dengan jaket _grey_ ber- _hoodie_ yang menutupi hingga bagian kepalanya. Menambah kesan misterius dari si pemilik suara. Temari hanya bisa memandangi kepergian pemuda tadi yang kini menuju kamarnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Temari. Temari pun mengikuti langkah pemuda itu, dan terhenti ketika pemuda itu akhirnya masuk ke kamar berpapan ' _Shikamaru no heya_ '.

"Tidak seperti Itachi-san. Sepertinya dia pendiam dan menyeramkan," gumam Temari sambil berkacak pinggang. Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya sendiri, langkahnya sudah dicegat lagi oleh sesosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tak kalah menyeramkan di mata Temari.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau. Tapi kalau kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Shikamaru, kau akan kuhajar," ujar lelaki itu dingin. Dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah Konoha _International Highschool_. Dengan _nametag_ Uchiha Sasuke yang tersemat di dada kanannya. Temari yakin dialah anak kandung Fugaku-Mikoto yang kedua.

Tunggu! Siapa yang mau berbuat macam-macam pada anak itu? Lagipula kurang ajar sekali si Sasuke ini? Tanpa alasan jelas, sudah mau mengancamnya begitu! Bertemu saja baru pertama kali tapi sudah memfitnah tidak jelas!

"Maaf saja, Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada adikmu itu. Lagian, berani sekali kau, ya, mengancam calon kakakmu seperti itu?" geram Temari. Ia berusaha menahan amarahnya yang mudah meluap itu karena ia ingat kalau kesan pertama terhadap calon keluarga itu juga menentukan perlakuan yang akan diterimanya kelak.

"Hoo, baguslah kalau begitu. Kupegang kata-katamu," ujar Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya dan berniat meninggalkan Temari. "Kalau kau sekali saja menyakiti Shikamaru... Kau tahu, aku ini pemegang sabuk merah dalam judo. Mungkin aku bisa mempraktekkannya padamu yang jago karate? _Jyaa_ , Temari-san~"

Sasuke pun berlalu menuju lantai bawah. Meninggalkan Temari yang lagi-lagi termangu. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu bahwa Temari adalah seorang atlit karate? Perasaan, ia belum pernah mengatakan hal itu pada keluarga Fugaku? Tapi yang lebih membuat atensi Temari terpusat pada Sasuke adalah...

"Sasuke itu... mengidap _brother complex_ akut, ya?" gumam Temari keheranan sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia mungkin lupa, atau tak menyadari, kalau adik-adik kandungnya sendiri juga menderita penyakit yang sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah penggunaan kata _brother_ yang diganti menjadi _sister_.

Aaaah, ia berharap memiliki saudara-saudara normal minimal yang seperti Itachi-san atau Naruto saja.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Halo~ bertemu lagi dengan author abal ini di ff terbaru. Entah kenapa saia malah nekat bikin dan publish ff ini cry

Pendek cerita aja deh karena ngetik a/n nya di tab. Terimakasih buat yg udah mampir. Jangan sungkan buat review ya hehe 8DDa


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight Brothers and Me**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Eight Brothers and Me © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Temari-cent, typo(s), AU, OOC, crack story, failed, error language, alay, abal, ababil, etc.**

Summary :

 **Temari, seorang gadis tomboy yang memiliki dua adik lelaki, kini harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi anak tiri seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang telah memiliki enam orang anak. Mengurus dua adik absurd saja sudah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Bagaimana jika ia harus mengurus enam saudara lagi yang memiliki sifat dan kisah yang berbeda?**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 2 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Malam pertama tiga bersaudara di kediaman Uchiha Fugaku ini dibumbui dengan kemeriahan layaknya pesta penyambutan. Memang tujuan awal dibuat pesta jamuan malam ini adalah sebagai ajang perkenalan dan pengakraban antara anak-anak dan calon anak-anak Fugaku. Meskipun ayah dan ibu mereka yang belum resmi menikah itu tak bisa hadir pada acara ini karena masih harus menyiapkan tetek bengek untuk pernikahan mereka yang akan digelar dua minggu lagi. Jamuan ini tetap akan dilaksanakan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Hmm... Ita-nii ada. Sasu-nii ada. Naruto-nii ada. Yahiko-nii sama Shika-nii mana, ya?" seorang bocah berusia sebelas tahun, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi koridor lantai dua yang luasnya hampir sama dengan aula sekolahan itu demi mengabsen satu persatu abang-abangnya. Dilihatnya Itachi dan Sasuke saling mengobrol akrab, mungkin sedang melepas kerinduan setelah tiga tahun tak bertemu. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, yang sibuk mendekati trio Sabaku _siblings._

"Jika Anda mencari Shikamaru-ouji, dia masih ada di kamarnya. Kalau Yahiko-wakasama, dia mungkin masih ada di kampus," Konohamaru, si bungsu Uchiha itu terperanjat kaget ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari sebelahnya. Didapatinya Kakashi yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ka-kakashi-san! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Konohamaru. Rona kaget masih menghiasi wajahnya. Ketua pelayan yang satu ini memang suka mengagetkannya.

"Sejak tadi. Memangnya Anda tak merasakan kehadiran saya?" Kakashi menjawab dan balik bertanya pada bocah kecil yang sangat identik dengan syal biru yang melingkari lehernya itu. Konohamaru hanya menggeleng pelan, menandakan bahwa sensor perasanya tak merasakan kehadiran si heterokrom.

"Oh ya, Kakashi-san. Acara malam ini cuma makan-makan saja, ya? Ini pesta penyambutan untuk kakak-kakak baruku, kan?" tanya Konohamaru lagi. Kakashi menanggapi pertanyaan tuan mudanya itu dengan memejamkan mata ramah, seakan sambil tersenyum juga.

"Tentu tidak. Acara akan dimulai dengan sambutan dari Itachi-ouji selaku anak tertua di sini. Lalu perkenalan dari Temari-san dan adik-adiknya. Selanjutnya acara bebas, kalian bisa melakukan kegiatan apapun yang kalian inginkan," jawab Kakashi sekenanya. Konohamaru hanya ber-'oh' ria sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kalau hanya untuk penyambutan, kenapa harus semeriah ini dekornya? Mana yang menikmati acara ini cuma sembilan orang," Sasuke yang tadinya tengah berbincang dengan Itachi, sekarang bergabung dengan Konohamaru dan Kakashi yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping tempat dimana makanan tersaji.

"O-oo! Sasu-nii, kau mengagetkanku!" Konohamaru berbalik memicingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Oh, bisakah sehari saja ia tidak dikagetkan oleh orang-orang di rumah ini?

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik bungsunya itu. Kemudian ia mengacak-acak gemas rambut Konohamaru. "Sayangnya tidak bisa, otoutou-kun."

Sungguh pemandangan yang bisa membuat Kakashi tersenyum teduh. Melihat Sasuke yang begitu menyayangi saudara-saudaranya. Melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum tulus ke mereka. Sungguh sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Sasuke di luar rumah. Atau bahkan dengan orang lain selain saudara-saudaranya ini.

Kakashi bahkan sempat mendengar desas-desus bahwa di sekolahnya, Sasuke dijuluki _evil_ -Sasuke atau si muka batu karena sifat tak peduliannya dan terkadang suka membuat kegaduhan di sekolah. Pernah ia sendirian mengalahkan sekelompok preman yang mengganggu siswi-siswi di Konoha _International Highschool_ saat ia masih duduk di kelas satu. Sejak saat itu, ia dijuluki dengan julukan _evil_ terutama oleh para siswa yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Sasu-nii~ _yamate yo kore_!" Konohamaru berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya. Sasuke mau tak mau menurutinya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Selamat malam saudara-saudaraku sekalian. Aku sebagai anak pertama dari keluarga ini, akan membuka acara jamuan malam ini dengan sepatah dua patah kata. Sebelumnya untuk calon saudara-saudari kita, perkenalkan, aku adalah Itachi. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan _niisan_ ," Itachi memulai pembukaan jamuan ini dengan memberikan sambutan di depan para hadirin(?), yang telah duduk rapi memenuhi kursi yang di depannya terdapat meja makan memanjang. Sasuke dan Konohamaru pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk sesuai keinginan mereka.

"Hah, lagi-lagi ceramah membosankan Itachi. Dia itu calon penerus perusahaan utama Uchiha. Dengan cara bicaranya yang membosankan itu, mana ada yang betah mendengarnya? _Daruissu ne_ ," gumam Sasuke sambil memangku dagunya.

Seperti kau tidak begitu saja, Sasuke.

Gaara yang duduk di samping Sasuke, sesekali memandang Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian. Ia melihat kemiripan di antara kedua lelaki ini. Yang tidak ia temui pada Naruto ataupun Konohamaru.

"...jadi mulai saat ini, kita sudah resmi menjadi saudara sebangsa—erm, sedarah sedaging meskipun kenyataannya kita lahir dari rahim yang berbeda-beda. Tetapi ingat! Kita tetaplah satu! Kita tetaplah harus menjunjung tinggi Bhin—"

Kadang Itachi juga suka ngomong ngelantur, ya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hening. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat mendengar sambutan tak bermutu Itachi. Kenapa yang awalnya hanyalah penyambutan, jadi membicarakan soal nasionalisme begini?

"Hohoho... Itachi! Pidatomu itu sungguh sangat tidak menarik seperti biasanya!" Itachi dkk serempak melihat ke arah sumber suara lantang yang menghentikan aktifitas Itachi barusan. Kemudian dilihatnya sumber suara itu tengah menunjuknya dengan lantang. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk berkacak pinggang. Pemandangan ini mengingatkan Temari pada laga heroik di mana sang _hero_ muncul kesiangan yang dengan lagaknya ingin menyelamatkan _heroine_ -nya yang disandera tokoh antagonis.

"Hooo~ sudah pulang kau rupanya, Yahiko," Itachi kembali bermimik tenang, setelah mengetahui siapa yang menginterupsi sambutannya. Itachi kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Duduklah, Yahiko," titahnya pada si anak kedua, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Yahiko.

"Haduh! Si _baka aniki_ itu! Bisa tidak, sih, dia tidak mengacau? Sama seperti si _baka_ Naruto saja," Sasuke menepuk jidatnya pelan. Wajahnya nyaris tertekuk melihat penampakan kakak keduanya yang nampak semrautan sehabis pulang kuliah. Tapi tetap saja ingin mencolok dengan muncul mendadak seperti itu.

Yahiko pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong tepat di samping Kankurou. Semua pasang mata yang ada di situ mengiringi langkah Yahiko sampai ia terduduk di kursi yang ia tuju.

"Oi, _baka aniki_! Kau dari mana saja, hah? Baru pulang jam segini," tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk abang kandungnya itu.

"Kau harusnya sudah tahu, kan, Naruto? Dia pasti sibuk dengan komplotan sesatnya itu!" timpal Sasuke sambil menengguk minuman bersoda yang daritadi menganggur di hadapannya.

'Komplotan sesat?' batin Gaara sambil mendelik penuh curiga ke arah si rambut oranye berkulit agak gelap yang datang dengan lagak heroiknya itu. Kemudian direksi matanya menuju ke arah Kankurou, yang dibalas dengan tatapan sama seperti Gaara. Ia tahu apa yang Gaara pikirkan sekarang.

'Waduh! Serigala yang satu ini berbahaya! Dia punya komplotan sesat!' batin Kankurou. Dan terjadilah, dimana Gaara dan Kankurou membayangkan _neesan_ mereka diajak masuk ke komplotan sesat itu dan menjadi wanita sesat juga.

'Aku harus menjauhkan _neesan_ dari orang ini!'

"Oi, Sasuke! Akatsuki bukan komplotan sesat! Akatsuki itu adalah sebuah perkumpulan yang ditugaskan untuk membawa kedamaian ke dunia ini! Akatsuki akan menjadi jembatan penghubung menuju kedamaian hakiki yang telah diimpikan oleh semu—"

"Apanya yang kedamaian kalau komplotan bodohmu itu kerjaannya hanya mencari hewan-hewan saja? Apalagi sampai mau menculik Kurama-ku demi ritual sesat komplotanmu itu!" Naruto kembali menyanggah tuturan Yahiko yang sungguh sangat-sangat di luar nalar. Membawa kedamaian? Jembatan penghubung menuju kedamaian? Ah, sungguh kakaknya yang maniak _occult_ dan pejuang emansipasi ini sudah menjadi semakin tak waras dengan teori perdamaian yang selalu ia junjung tinggi itu.

Temari melongo, seakan semakin bingung dengan situasi—sifat anggota keluarga barunya ini. Baru saja ia dikagetkan dengan feromon Itachi yang tiba-tiba hilang saat memberi sambutan, menjadikan imej Itachi berubah menjadi garing dan receh. Kini ia harus mengetahui bahwa kakak keduanya ini, Yahiko, bukanlah seorang mahasiswa normal. Mengumpulkan hewan-hewan peliharaan demi perdamaian dunia? Memangnya ini dunia P*kem*n apa?

"Kalian semua... DIAAAAM!"

Hening sesaat. Teriakan Itachi terdengar menggema dan begitu menyeramkan bagi mereka yang berada di koridor itu. Semua menoleh ke arah Itachi yang terengah-engah setelah meneriakkan satu kata penetralisir. Satu kata ampuh yang berhasil menghentikan perdebatan Naruto yang dibantu Sasuke versus Yahiko.

 _Bruk_!

Bahkan teriakan itu berhasil membuat Kankurou terjengkal dari kursinya. Bunyi kursi berat itu terdengar di seisi koridor. Sementara bagian sandaran kursi sedikit mengenai kepala Kankurou.

"Ka-kankurou! _Daijoubu_?" Temari langsung berlari panik menuju tempat Kankurou yang dianya kini sedang mengaduh kesakitan karena jatuh mencium lantai. Gaara pun mengekor kakaknya mendekati dan membantu Kankurou berdiri. Semua atensi mengarah ke pemuda yang sibuk memegangi bokong dan kepalanya yang kesakitan itu. Kasihan sekali abang Gaara ini.

"Kankurou-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi dengan nada panik. "Ini gara-gara kalian yang berdebat di tengah acara! Kita sudah membuang banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan perdebatan kalian saja!" Itachi mengarahkan netranya secara bergiliran ke para pelaku yang mengundang amarahnya. Naruto dan Sasuke menunduk, sedangkan Yahiko membuang muka.

"Kankurou-kun, kau bisa duduk? Kalau tidak bisa, berbaring di sofa saja," ucap Itachi lagi sambil menatap Kankurou dengan ekspresi cemas. Kankurou hanya menggeleng lemah, dan berusaha untuk duduk di kursi yang menjatuhinya tadi.

"Uh-um. Lanjutkan saja acaranya, _niisan_ ," ujar Kankurou yang sudah merasa agak baikan. Meskipun ia masih memijit-mijit kepalanya yang memerah. Gaara dan Temari pun kembali ke kursi mereka.

'Ah, akhirnya dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _niisan_ ,' Itachi tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya ia mulai diterima sebagai kakak bagi Kankurou. Dan hal kecil yang sebenarnya cukup penting ini seakan membuat _mood_ Itachi membaik.

"Ada apa ini? Suara kalian terdengar sampai kamarku. Kalian membangunkan tidurku, dasar merepotkan," seseorang muncul dari arah tangga penghubung lantai dua dan tiga. Menampilkan visual seorang berambut hitam panjang terurai dengan yukata tidur yang sedikit berantakan. Ekspresi mengantuk nan bosan hidup tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Para penghuni rumah Uchiha sudah akrab dengan pemandangan ini. Tapi tidak bagi Temari dan adik-adiknya. Temari hanya bisa terpaku menatap pemuda yang baru muncul itu. Begitu pula dengan Gaara dan Kankurou.

"Shikamaru! Kau ini, sudah tahu, kan, malam ini ada jamuan untuk menyambut saudara baru kita? Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?" cerocos Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah dimana pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu berdiri. Shikamaru balas menatap Naruto, kemudian menatap sekelilingnya.

"Aku lupa," jawabnya pelan. Saat itu juga, tangannya ditarik dan diseret oleh Naruto menuju satu kursi kosong yang berada di sampingnya. Sedikit rasa sebal terpancar di wajah Naruto ketika mendudukkan adik yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang dipaksa duduk dan mengikuti acara yang sebenarnya ingin ia hindari ini.

"Kobarkan semangat masa mudamu, Shikamaru! Jangan tidur terus!" Yahiko berseru semangat sampai-sampai ia tak sadar telah berdiri dari kursinya. Kursinya nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Konohamaru tidak menahannya.

"Jangan mengingatkanku pada Guy-sensei, _baka aniki! Kimochi warui..._ " balas Sasuke sambil melirik Yahiko dengan tatapan iyuh. Ia teringat akan orang yang mengajarkan semua penerus Uchiha ilmu bela diri judo yang bernama Might Guy. Alih-alih memakai pakaian khusus judo selama latihan, ia malah memakai sehelai pakaian ketat yang terbuat dari bahan _legging_ sehingga menampakkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Mengingat hal itu saja, sudah membuat Sasuke merinding.

Setelah dikiranya suasana sudah terkendali, Itachi pun melanjutkan kembali sambutannya yang terpotong sejak lima belas menit lalu.

"Baiklah, sekian sambutan dariku. Untuk selanjutnya adalah sambutan perkenalan dari Temari, yang akan menjadi saudara perempuan pertama kita. Temari, kau boleh berdiri," ujar Itachi mengakhiri sambutan tak bermutunya. Iapun mempersilakan Temari untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada mereka yang berkumpul di koridor itu.

"A-aku harus ngomong apa?" Temari tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup ketika beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan penuh pengharapan. Sasuke pun sedikit mencuri pandang. Mungkin hanya Shikamaru yang tak tertarik dan memilih untuk memandang arah lain.

Oh, ayolah Temari. Kau ini, kan, ketua OSIS di sekolahmu. Masa mengenalkan diri di depan saudara-saudaramu saja gugup?

"Apapun, Temari. Misalnya di mana kau bersekolah, tanggal lahirmu berapa, atau apapun," jawab Itachi seadanya. Membuat Gaara dan Kankurou terfokus pada setiap gerak-gerik Itachi.

'Apa yang ingin dia ketahui tentang _neesan_?'

"Ayo, Temari! _Fight_!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke arah dadanya demi menyemangati sang empunya nama. Pandangan Gaara dan Kankurou beralih ke surai pirang yang duduk di seberang Temari itu.

'Jangan sok akrab pada _neesan_ , kumis kucing!'

"Aha ha ha, Baiklah. Semuanya, salam kenal. Namaku Temari, usiaku delapan belas tahun. Aku murid kelas tiga di Suna _Highschool_ dan menjabat sebagai ketua kesiswaan di sana. Aku bercita-cita menjadi dokter spesialis jantung agar bisa menyembuhkan ibu," ucap Temari bersemangat sembari memberikan perkenalan singkatnya kepada mereka yang ada di situ. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Mohon bantuannya," lanjutnya sambil menunduk hormat. Itachi memberi _applause_ , kemudian disusul oleh yang lain. Temari pun duduk setelah dikiranya waktunya selesai.

Sedetik, Shikamaru menatap calon kakaknya dengan sedikit wajah kaget yang kemudian melunak. Ia sedari tadi memang hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah selain Itachi atau Temari. Dan walaupun hanya sedetik yang mungkin tak ada yang menyadarinya, Temari berhasil membuat Shikamaru menaruh sedikit atensi padanya.

"Hm, semoga kau bisa jadi dokter hebat dan menyembuhkan penyakit ibu dan Shikamaru, Temari," ujar Itachi sambil memandang Temari lembut. Temari terperanjat mendengar penuturan Itachi. Tertangkap nanar kesedihan di wajah setiap insan yang duduk mengelilingi meja panjang itu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru, pemuda enam belas tahun itu kembali menatap ke bawah dan sepertinya bersiap untuk pergi dari sini.

"Heh! Memangnya gadis liar yang hampir membunuh segerombolan geng motor dan menghajar gigolo ini bisa jadi dokter?"

 _Jleb!_

Hanya satu kalimat berindikasikan pertanyaan—ejekan dari Uchiha Sasuke itu mampu membuat Temari mencelos. Oh no! Itu adalah salah satu bagian masa lalu yang tak pernah ingin ia ungkapkan ataupun ingat-ingat lagi. Terlebih lagi, darimana Sasuke tahu akan hal ini?

Semua tertegun dan bergantian menatap Temari serta Sasuke. Anak-anak Uchiha memandang dengan penuh tanda tanya, apakah yang diutarakan Sasuke tadi benar adanya. Sedangkan Gaara dan Kankurou, menaruh atensi penuh pada Sasuke. Siapa sebenarnya Sasuke ini? Kenapa ia tahu akan masa lalu _neesan_ yang bahkan hanya segelintir saja yang tahu akan hal itu?

" _Maa, maa_. Sasuke hanya bercanda! Jangan dianggap serius! Ya, kan, Sasuke? Hahahaha!" Yahiko, yang pertama kali menyadari kecanggungan yang tercipta ini akhirnya mencairkan suasana dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suasana pun sedikit demi sedikit mencair.

"Ah, aku ingat! Saat masuk SMA, Sasuke pernah menghajar gerombolan preman seorang diri, kan? Dan itu membuatnya harus diskors selama dua minggu!" sambung Naruto, kembali mengundang gelak tawa pendengarnya, kecuali Sasuke dan Temari yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentunya.

'Hoo... Rupanya Sasuke ini orangnya brutal dan bermulut pedas, ya?' pikir Kankurou. Tak menyangka wajah _stoic_ Sasuke mampu menyembunyikan sifat brutal plus mulut cabenya.

Sementara Gaara tertawa hambar, sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh kewaspadaan. Ia masih bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke ini sejenis _esper_ yang dapat membaca kenangan seseorang?

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar," Shikamaru yang semakin jengah dengan situasi pun memantapkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kamar. Namun dengan cepat, Itachi menginterupsinya.

"Duduklah sebentar, Shikamaru. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian semua. Setelah itu, kau boleh pergi tidur," mau tak mau Shikamaru kembali ke kursinya. Ia tak berani membantah Itachi, entah apa alasannya. Tapi ia tak ingin berada di ruangan yang membuat dadanya sesak ini terlalu lama.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan ini setelah perkenalan Gaara dan Kankurou selesai. Tapi aku _skip_ saja karena Shikamaru juga wajib mendengar ini," ujar Itachi tegas. Semua mata tertuju pada mimik serius sulung Uchiha.

"Kurang dari dua minggu lagi, _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ akan menikah. Semua hal menyangkut resepsi pernikahan sudah aku dan Kakashi atur sedemikian rupa dan sudah selesai kukerjakan. Kita tinggal menunggu hari-H resepsi pernikahan mereka saja," Itachi berhenti sebentar, kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang kurang. Aku ingin masing-masing dari kita memberi kado pernikahan pada mereka. Lalu, aku juga ingin mengajak kalian semua berdoa di kuil Nakano seperti yang kita lakukan sebelum _tousan_ dan Kushina- _kaasan_ menikah dulu," sukses saja, permintaan Itachi yang pertama menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan. Berdoa di kuil Nakano sebelum resepsi mungkin tidaklah buruk—memanglah keharusan bagi keluarga kedua mempelai untuk melakukannya karena menurut adat Uchiha hal itu dapat membuat pasangan ybs menjadi langgeng. Tapi memberi kado?

"Besok lusa aku akan mengajak kalian ke kuil Nakano dan mencari kado. Kebetulan besok lusa hari Minggu, kan? Aku juga ingin mengajak kalian _refreshing_ ke Tokyo Disneyland. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan udara segar karena sibuk mengurus tesisku dan pernikahan ini," sambung Itachi lagi, dengan memberikan kilatan mata yang tak terbantahkan. Terkecuali bagi Yahiko, yang dengan cepat langsung menginterupsi.

"Ta-tapi, hari Minggu aku ada—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalian semua harus ikut."

"—janji dengan Konan-chan..."

Kekeraskepalaan Itachi kali ini sukses membuat Yahiko mengalah. Ia terpaksa harus membatalkan kencan—janji sepihaknya dengan gadis yang sudah ia taksir sejak usia dini itu. Bagaimanapun juga, urusan keluarganya tetaplah nomor satu. Dan Itachi juga tak mau menerima penolakan apapun dari mulut saudaranya.

Setelah acara sambutan dan perkenalan selesai, peranakan Uchiha ini larut dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Rata-rata dari mereka memang sedang berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri dengan saudara baru mereka. Lain halnya dengan Shikamaru yang sudah kembali ke kamarnya sejak Itachi selesai membicarakan hal pentingnya itu. Ia bahkan tak ikut makan bersama dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Temari mengedarkan pandangannya menyeluruh. Dapat dilihatnya Sasuke dan Naruto, mengajak kedua adiknya mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan entah apa yang sepertinya seru sekali di mata Temari. Yah, mungkin duel untuk menentukan siapa pria-di-antara-pria di antara mereka berempat. Di sisi lain ia dapat melihat Yahiko dan Itachi saling bercakap santai. Tidak seperti saat sambutan tadi, dimana mereka terlihat kurang akur. Tapi sekarang mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti kakak-adik yang tengah bercerita melepas penat.

"Tema-nee, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini? Kenapa tidak gabung dengan Naruto-nii dan yang lain?" si bungsu, Konohamaru, dengan pipi merona merah, membangunkan Temari dari pikirannya. Temari menatap bocah setinggi dadanya itu, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini, Konohamaru-kun?" tanya Temari balik, membuat Konohamaru memonyongkan bibirnya. "Daritadi aku melihat Tema-nee sendirian di sini. Jadi aku bermaksud mengajak _neechan_ ngobrol," ujar Konohamaru polos. Astaga, Temari mulai tertarik dengan anak ini. Tidak, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam! Ia tertarik pada Konohamaru karena anak ini mungkin bisa menjadi sumber informasi yang tepat baginya.

Mereka berdua mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Temari mulai menatap Konohamaru dengan penuh pengharapan, berharap bahwa bocah ini dapat memberikan informasi yang ia inginkan mengenai lima kakaknya yang lain termasuk ia sendiri.

" _Neechan_ penasaran dengan siapa dulu, nih? Begini-begini, aku ini ketua klub mading, loh, di sekolah! Aku pengumpul informasi yang handal, he he~" seperti tahu akan isyarat mata Temari, Konohamaru pun berujar sambil menepuk pelan dadanya bangga. Pasti satu-satunya kakak perempuannya ini ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang _sixtet_ Uchiha.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya!" ujar Temari bersemangat. Ia mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Konohamaru. Persis seperti gadis-gadis yang siap bergosip.

"Baiklah, aku mulai dari rahasia memalukan Ita-nii, ya? Aku dapat informasi ini dari sumber terpercaya! Katanya dulu, Ita-nii itu naksir sama Konan-neechan juga. Sayangnya waktu Ita-nii nembak Konan-neechan, dia langsung ditolak mentah-mentah! Padahal Ita-nii itu laki-laki paling populer di sekolahnya dulu!" Konohamaru membeberkan info pertama layaknya pembawa acara berita-berita gosip. Wajahnya terlihat begitu meyakinkan.

"Oh, ya. Konan itu siapa?" tanya Temari. Sepertinya ia sempat mendengar nama itu disebut Yahiko saat jamuan tadi.

"Konan-neechan itu cewe yang ditaksir Yahiko-nii sejak mereka masih kecil. Ah, ini ada hubungannya dengan rahasia Ita-nii yang satu lagi dan Yahiko-nii, ya. Yahiko-nii katanya membentuk komplotan Akatsuki saat SMA biar bisa dekat sama Konan-neechan terus. Buktinya sampai sekarang mereka juga kuliah di satu kampus," Konohamaru memberikan jeda pada penjelasannya. "Lalu Ita-nii yang waktu SMA juga suka sama Konan-neechan pun, sampai rela masuk Akatsuki. Sayangnya ia berhenti jadi _member_ karena lulus SMA duluan dan melanjutkan _study_ ke Spanyol. Ah, Ita-nii itu jenius. Dia ikut program akselerasi dari SMA sampai S1!"

Temari mengangguk paham. Tak menyangka bahwa Itachi dan Yahiko bahkan bisa menyukai gadis yang sama. Sungguh kisah cinta segitiga yang mungkin takkan berakhir indah jika dilanjutkan.

"Lalu, Sasu-nii... _Neechan_ ," Konohamaru menarik lengan baju Temari, agar sang empunya semakin mendekat. Gelagat seperti ingin membisikkan sesuatu, Temari pun paham dan mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Konohamaru.

"Sasu-nii itu bisa dibilang seorang _brocon_ akut. Juga seorang pengumpul informasi yang lebih hebat dibanding aku. Makanya ia bisa tahu masalah _neechan_ tadi."

Bingo! Sepertinya dugaan Temari soal _brocon_ yang diidap Sasuke itu rupanya bukan sekedar perasaannya saja. Tapi sampai pengumpul informasi hebat itu... Oh, lelaki ini berpotensi besar untuk menjadi psikopat.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara Sasu-nii mengumpulkan informasi. Tapi kuakui itu memang lebih menyeramkan dari paparazzi dan penguntit," mendengar penuturan terakhir Konohamaru tentang Sasuke, membuat leher Temari meremang.

"Lalu, Naruto-nii... Terlalu banyak kejadian memalukan yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya. Tapi aku paling sayang sama Naruto-nii. Dia selalu mengajakku jalan-jalan dan membantuku mengerjakan tugas. Sayangnya nasibnya sering sial. Masa tadi pulang sekolah saja, mukanya bisa kecipratan air padahal kami pulangnya pakai mobil!" ujar Konohamaru bersemangat. Membuat tawa Temari pecah. Oh, Naruto sepertinya memiliki kesamaan nasib dengan Kankurou yang selalu sial karena hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

"...lalu Shikamaru itu, bagaimana?" tanya Temari yang langsung mengubah air mukanya menjadi serius. Sejujurnya ia paling penasaran dengan remaja yang sepertinya sangat-sangat anti sosial ini.

"Kalau Shika-nii... seingatku dulu dia orangnya tidak seperti sekarang. Dulu dia baik, kok, meskipun pemalas. Ah, jantungnya memang bermasalah. Makanya ia jarang terlihat keluar kamar selain untuk cek rutin ke dokter atau olahraga pagi-pagi sekali. Shika-nii yang sekarang itu...seperti mengisolasi dirinya sendiri...urm, seingatku sejak Kushina-kaachan meninggal ia jadi seperti itu. Dulu dia masih mau diajak main keluar, kok," ujar Konohamaru yang sepertinya agak miris dengan keadaan kakaknya yang satu ini. Lima tahun mengisolasi diri, itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Temari merenung sebentar, kemudian teringat akan sebuah kejadian yang terjadi sesaat sebelum Shikamaru meninggalkan jamuan ini.

 **.**

 **Flashback : On**

 **.**

" _Aku ke kamar sekarang. Aku ngantuk," Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pelan menjauhi saudara-saudaranya yang hanya termangu menatapnya. Itachi sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menghentikan pergerakan Shikamaru. Begitu pula dengan Yahiko dan Sasuke. Temari dan adik-adiknya terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

" _Bersenang-senanglah di sini dulu, Shikamaru! Itachi-nii baru pulang dari Spanyol. Apa kau tak rindu padanya?" Naruto menghentikan langkah Shikamaru dengan menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Shikamaru terdiam, tidak berusaha untuk melakukan perlawanan. Tapi tidak berniat menuruti keinginan Naruto untuk tetap di sini juga._

" _Lagipula kita sedang mengadakan festival Tanabata versi kita sendiri dengan saudara baru kita! Harusnya kau menikmatinya!" lanjut Naruto lagi, semakin mencengkram erat pergelangan Shikamaru_

 _Ah, Temari baru ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari Tanabata, yang jatuh pada tanggal 7 Juli tiap tahunnya. Pantas saja sepanjang jalan hari ini dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon bambu dan lampion. Ia pun melihat pohon bambu yang telah bergantungan kertas hias terpajang dalam pot besar di salah satu sudut ruangan ini. Baru terpikir olehnya apa guna dipajangnya pohon bambu itu di tepi ruangan._

" _Naru-nii, lepaskan," ujar Shikamaru pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Oh, dia tidak mau menunjukkan pementasan drama di malam pertama kedatangan saudara barunya. Makanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini._

" _Sudahlah, Naruto. Biarkan Shikamaru tidur," ujar Itachi dengan sedikit tegas. Naruto masih tak mengindahkan. Matanya masih menatap tajam ke arah kepala yang tertunduk di depannya itu._

" _Dengan sikapmu yang begini terus, kau takkan bisa mengubah keadaan! Lupakanlah semua kejadian yang sudah lalu dan—"_

" _NARUTO!"_

 _Bruagh!_

 _Pukulan telak mengenai pipi Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto tersungkur. Keadaan di situ seketika menjadi penuh ketegangan. Temari panik sendiri ketika melihat Naruto terjatuh dengan pipi lebam. Sasuke, pelaku pemukulan Naruto itu hanya berkacak pinggang tanpa ada niat untuk menyentuh Naruto lagi. Yang lain terhenyak, menimbulkan detik-detik kesunyian yang terasa begitu lama bagi siapapun yang berada di situ._

" _Kalau mau berduel, jangan adu jotos juga, dong. Lakukan yang lain saja sana!" Yahikolah yang pertama kali membuka mulutnya. Tahu kebiasaan dua adiknya yang memang senang berduel entah-apalah-itu untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik dan siapa yang pecundang di antara mereka berdua. Maka ia menganggap kejadian ini juga sebagai ajakan duel dari Sasuke. Meskipun sixtet Uchiha tahu, maksud Sasuke melakukan itu bukanlah karena seperti apa yang dikatakan Yahiko._

 _Masih tidak ada respon, baik dari Naruto maupun Sasuke._

" _Aku mau tidur. Mana mungkin aku bisa menikmati pesta hari ini ketika semua kejadian merepotkan itu terjadi hari ini," ucap Shikamaru dengan suara yang ditahan. Cukup untuk membuat kedelapan kepala lain terdiam. Temari, Gaara, dan Kankurou terdiam tak mengerti. Sedangkan yang lainnya tampak menundukkan kepala. Terutama Naruto._ _Bahunya bergetar, seperti sedang menahan tangis atau ketakutan yang luar biasa._

 _Shikamaru sudah beranjak dari sana beberapa detik yang lalu. Disusul Naruto yang terbangun dari posisi tersungkurnya, mengganti posisi menjadi duduk di lantai. Kepalanya masih tertunduk dalam._

" _Ayo, baka Naruto! Biar kuobati lukamu. Setelah itu, kita berpesta!" ujar Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Narutopun menanggapi dan berdiri, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang akan mengobati luka lebam di pipi Naruto._

 **.**

 **Flashback : Off**

 **.**

Entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu, Temari sudah tidak ingat. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti, keadaan yang awalnya sangat menegang itu tiba-tiba menjadi sesantai sekarang. Ia tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa si pirang dan si _raven_ itu jadi seakrab dan seriuh ini padahal tadi mereka sempat terlibat baku hantam.

"Konohamaru-kun, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi hari ini?" Temari bertanya tanpa menatap Konohamaru. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Naruto dan lainnya yang sepertinya sudah capek adu siapa yang tercepat dan mengubah duel mereka menjadi adu siapa yang beruntung dengan bermain kartu.

"Hari ini? Hmm... banyak yang terjadi. Salah satunya adalah—"

Temari membulatkan matanya, ketika mendengar kelanjutan jawaban Konohamaru.

.

.

.

"—ibu yang melahirkanku meninggal hari ini. Tepat lima tahun lalu."

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Omake :**

"Yosh! Sasuke! Hari ini kita mau duel apa lagi, ha?" Naruto berujar dengan semangat membara. Rival sejatinya sekaligus saudaranya, Sasuke, menatap Naruto sengit.

"Bukan tugasku untuk memikirkan hal itu, kan? Itu tugasmu, _baka_ Naruto," balas Sasuke, masih dengan tatapan sengitnya.

"Hmm... Ah! Perutmu masih kuat tidak? Ayo kita lomba makan dango saja!" usul Naruto, ketika melihat tumpukan dango yang masih tersisa banyak di meja prasmanan.

"Heh, boleh saja! Aku takkan kalah darimu, pecundang!" Sasuke menyetujui usulan Naruto. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju tumpukan dango itu.

"Hmm... Dango ini masih banyak. Bagaimana kalau kita bagi dua puluh-dua puluh. Lalu ajak Gaara dan Kankurou ikut duel kita juga? Yang tercepat makan dangonya, dia yang menang!" Naruto mengajukan usulnya lagi, ketika dipandangnya adik-adik Temari itu hanya terpaku di kursinya.

"Terserahlah. Aku ikut saja."

Sasuke dan Naruto pun mengajak (baca: memaksa) Gaara dan Kankurou mengikuti duel harian mereka. Tentunya dengan sedikit provokasi agar mereka termotivasi untuk ikut.

"Ayolah, Kankurou, Gaara. Kalian harus ikut! Semua lelaki di rumah ini sudah pernah berduel dengan kami. Kalau kalian tidak ikut, kalian akan dicap pengecut di rumah ini!" sungguh sangat pintar Naruto mengompori orang. Kankurou yang dengan bodohnya percaya saja dengan komporan Naruto pun menjadi bersemangat dan memutuskan untuk ikut duel itu.

"Ha! Oke, siapa takut! Ayo, Gaara. Kita buktikan kalau kita bisa mengalahkan mereka!" ajak Kankurou sambil menarik lengan Gaara yang sangat enggan untuk beranjak dari kursinya.

"Haa? O-oi!"

Gaara, seperti kehabisan tenaga, hanya bisa pasrah ketika ketiga orang laknat ini berhasil menyeretnya ke duel tak bermutu SasuNaru.

'Hah... Padahal aku sudah kenyang. _Neesan_ , tolong aku...'

 **Omake : End**

* * *

Hoho updatenya sengaja samaan dengan tanabata yey! /heh

Chap ini jadi lebih panjang yha. Padahal niatnya mau pendekan serius.

Untuk yang review minta diupdate, ini sudah diupdate. =) dan maaf gak bales reviewnya satu-satu /sembah sujud

Btw, untuk chap-chap awal mungkin belum keliatan interaksi Temari sama yang lain. Bakal lebih difokusin ke bekgron adek-adeknya dulu.

Karena ceritanya kepanjangan, a/nnya saia cukupkan aja dulu deh. Terimakasih buat yang udah mampir. See you next chap~ 8DD

((btwygmampirreviewdonghehebiarauthorsemangatupdatenya /plak


	3. Chapter 3

**Eight Brothers and Me**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Eight Brothers and Me © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Temari-cent, typo(s), AU, OOC, crack story, failed, error language, alay, abal, ababil, etc.**

Summary :

 **Temari, seorang gadis tomboy yang memiliki dua adik lelaki, kini harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi anak tiri seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang telah memiliki enam orang anak. Mengurus dua adik absurd saja sudah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Bagaimana jika ia harus mengurus enam saudara lagi yang memiliki sifat dan kisah yang berbeda?**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Temari mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan indera penglihatannya yang masih belum bekerja sempurna untuk menangkap apa yang ia lihat. Ia lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya, dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul cukup, iapun menatap sekelilingnya. Pemandangan yang begitu asing, tak biasanya ia lihat pemandangan seperti ini di kala terbangun dari alam bawah sadar.

"Kamarku...yah?" tanyanya pelan, entah pada siapa. Iapun bangkit dari ranjang _king sized_ yang sejak semalam telah resmi menjadi miliknya. Ia berjalan ke arah cermin yang tingginya tak lebih dari 170 sentimeter dan melihat pantulan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam plus celana denim sepaha dengan rambut terurai berantakan. Ia mengambil sisir yang tergeletak di meja hias yang ada di samping kaca dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia bersenandung kecil, menandakan _mood-_ nya sedang baik. Setelah dikiranya sudah rapi, iapun berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirai.

"Uwah! Masih gelap!" kegelapan dengan sedikit cahaya temaram lampu taman, itulah yang pertama Temari lihat dari balik jendela. Di luar jendela itu terdapat sebuah taman berumput yang sangat luas. Mungkin seluas halaman depan rumah ini. Temari menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Dan benar saja, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. Wajar kalau masih gelap.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Saat dicermatinya lagi, ia dapat melihat seseorang tengah berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi halaman itu. Nampaknya ia sedang _jogging_ , pikir Temari.

'Siapa yang _jogging_ jam segini? Hmm? Tunggu! Sepertinya aku kenal jaket itu,' tanpa pikir panjang, Temari langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan _training_ lengkap. Tak lupa ia memakai _sweater_ tebal untuk menutupi kaos yang ia pakai.

Temari dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari kecil menuju tangga dan menuruninya. Kurang lebih lima menit ia habiskan untuk sampai ke lantai satu. Rumah ini sangat luas! Belum apa-apa sudah membuatnya capek karena berlari menuruni tangga.

"Hah... hah..." Temari terengah-engah, bawaan sudah lama tidak berlari membuat napasnya mudah tersengal-sengal. Ia berjalan mengelilingi ruang tengah. Niatnya menuju pintu utama, tapi kalau dipikir lagi dari pintu utama menuju halaman samping akan memakan banyak waktu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari pintu yang terhubung langsung dengan halaman samping.

"Ah! Rumah ini besar sekali," gumamnya sambil berjalan lurus ke ruangan selanjutnya yang hanya dipisah dengan sebuah tirai sutera.

"Oh, ini ruang makan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengamati ke sekeliling. "Ah! Sepertinya itu pintu menuju halaman samping!" serunya sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu transparan yang dimaksud. Aneh juga menemukan pintu seperti itu di dekat ruang makan. Harusnya pintu itu di pasang di ruang tengah saja.

Niat Temari ingin membuka pintu itu. Namun, sebuah suara menghentikan gerak Temari untuk membukanya.

"Pintunya sedang rusak dan belum dibetulkan. Kalau kau mau ke sana, kau harus lewat pintu depan atau belakang."

Temari menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seonggok—erm, seseorang dengan kepala berbentuk nanas tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. Pemuda itu membawa sekaleng susu dan mengenakan _hoodie_ abu-abu yang tadi ia lihat dari jendela.

Lama terdiam, Temari masih memikirkan siapa sosok yang ada di depannya ini. "Si—"

"Shikamaru," ucapan Temari terhenti ketika pemuda itu menyebut namanya. Sepertinya ia dapat membaca mimik wajah Temari yang bingung dengan kehadirannya. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Shikamaru mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan meminum susunya.

"Kau sudah selesai _jogging_ -nya?" tanya Temari membuka topik. Shikamaru menatap Temari sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Temari merasa ini adalah _chance_ terbaik untuk mengenal salah satu adik barunya ini. Ia pun duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Shikamaru.

"Semalam rambutmu digerai, kan? Makanya aku tadi tidak mengenalimu karena sekarang rambutmu diikat. Ha ha ha..." Temari berujar, diakhiri dengan tawanya yang cukup nyaring—dan garing. Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya, kemudian beralih memandang kaleng susunya.

"Tidak jadi ke sana?" tanya Shikamaru masih tanpa menatap Temari. Temari terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Tidak jadi, deh. Aku sudah _jogging_ dari kamarku ke sini tadi. Dan itu sudah membuatku capek. Hahaha," jawab Temari sekenanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" _Aa sou_ ," hanya itu respon Shikamaru, sebelum ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eh, kau mau kema—"

"Semalam aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia cantik sekali," ujar Shikamaru cepat, menginterupsi ucapan Temari yang tak berhasil diselesaikannya. Ia pun melangkah pelan meninggalkan Temari yang tak mengerti maksud perkataan Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang kau mak—"

"Calon ibuku," jawab Shikamaru sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari balik tirai yang memisahkan ruang tengah dan ruang makan. Temari terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap kepergian si nanas.

Kenapa anak berambut nanas ini senang sekali memotong pembicaraannya? Tunggu, ada yang lebih penting dari itu! Seingatnya semalam ibunya pulang ke rumah ini larut malam dan saat itu Shikamaru sudah tidur. Seingatnya lagi ibunya juga belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah ini sebelumnya. Jadi kapan mereka bertemu?

Temari dengan cepat berjalan menuju tangga dan naik ke lantai tiga. Dicarinya Shikamaru, tapi ia tak dapat menemukannya. Sepertinya Shikamaru sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Shikamaru, hari ini kau ada jadwal pemeriksaan, kan?" Itachi membuka suara, disela-sela acara sarapan yang kini berlangsung di ruang makan utama kediaman Uchiha. Ketiga anak ibu Mikoto dan ketiga anak ibu Karura makan bersama di situ. Suasana tadi cukup tenang, tak ada yang membuka suara hingga Itachi duluan yang membuka suaranya.

Anak-anak ibu Kushina? Oh, tentu saja mereka masih berkelana di alam mimpi. Sedangkan ayah Fugaku dan ibu Karura sendiri sudah berangkat ke tempat kerjanya masing-masing.

"Hn," Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi, memakai celana jeans, _sweater_ toska yang tidak terlalu tebal, dan rambut yang diikat rapi ke atas. Tampak sekali ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hari ini biar aku yang mengantarmu, Shikamaru," ujar Itachi lagi. Shikamaru lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, membuat Itachi tersenyum simpul.

"Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, pagi ini kalian sibuk? Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat setelah mengantar Shikamaru _check-up_ ," kini Itachi mengarahkan pandangannya ke Temari dan adik-adiknya. Gaara dan Kankurou saling pandang.

"Maaf, _niisan_. Aku ada tanding basket jam sepuluh nanti. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut," Gaara lah yang pertama merespon dengan memasang wajah setengah menyesal. Itachi hanya mengangguk memaklumi.

"Aku juga tidak bisa, _niisan_. Erm... Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan hari ini," Kankurou mencoba beralasan. Ia sebenarnya malas untuk ikut pergi bersama Itachi. Tapi Itachi tak banyak bicara, ia hanya memaklumi alasan Kankurou. "Dan kau, Temari? Jangan bilang kau tak bisa juga?"

"Hmm... Hari ini aku senggang, sih. Baiklah, aku ikut," jawab Temari sambil nyengir. Kankurou dan Gaara yang seperti merasakan alarm bahaya pun mulai melirik ke satu sama lain. Kemudian Gaara menarik Kankurou menjauhi meja makan.

" _Niisan_! Kau ikut saja sama _neesan_. Bahaya kalau _neesan_ pergi dengan Itachi-niisan sendirian!" bisik Gaara sambil sesekali melirik Temari.

"Aku tidak bisa, Gaara! Hari ini _shishou_ mau mengajariku membuat _kugutsu_ baru!" jawab Kankurou yang juga melirik Temari. Oh, rupanya itu alasan kenapa Kankurou tidak bisa ikut.

"Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan timku. Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku ini _ace_? Bisa dimarahi kapten aku kalau tidak datang!" balas Gaara lagi dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Haah... sudahlah, berharap saja kalau _neesan_ tidak diapa-apakan oleh mereka."

Kankurou dan Gaara pun kembali ke meja makan dan menghabiskan makanan mereka. Temari dan yang lain hanya bisa menatap heran ke arah mereka namun memilih untuk tidak menggubris.

"Temari, setelah sarapan, kita akan langsung pergi. Cepatlah bersiap," ujar Itachi yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Temari yang juga sudah selesai pun mengangguk. Ia berniat membawa piringnya ke dapur sampai gerakannya terhenti oleh ucapan Itachi.

"Piringnya ditinggal saja. Nanti biar pelayan ya—"

"Aku ikut," Sasuke yang daritadi hanya diam saja, ikut membuka suaranya, memotong pembicaraan Itachi. Sontak semua fokus terarah kepadanya. Perkataan Itachi dibuat menggantung di udara.

"Oh, bole—"

"Jangan."

Lagi-lagi perkataan Itachi terpotong oleh suara lain. Kali ini Shikamaru yang memotongnya.

"Hari ini tim basket sekolah Sasu-nii akan tanding, kan? Kau tak boleh telat karena kau kapten tim, Sasu-nii," lanjut Shikamaru lagi sambil menatap Sasuke acuh. Yang ditatap hanya mendecih tak suka.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membolos karena ini hanyalah pertandingan persahabatan biasa yang lebih mirip latih tanding. Bukanlah sebuah pertandingan resmi atau kegiatan perlombaan. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus datang karena ia adalah kapten timnya.

"Oh? Hari ini kau ada tanding, Sasuke? Lawan sekolah mana?" tanya Itachi yang menaruh atensinya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya, kemudian beralih menatap tajam Gaara yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Suna _Highschool_."

* * *

"Itachi-niisan, memangnya kita mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Temari pada Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya. Kini mereka sudah sampai di sebuah rumah sakit di mana dokter langganan keluarga Uchiha bekerja. Shikamaru sudah masuk ke ruang dokter untuk menjalani pemeriksaan rutin. Tinggallah Itachi dan Temari berdua menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," jawab Itachi sambil mengedipkan matanya. Temari menghela napas, kurang puas dengan jawaban sulung Uchiha.

Setengah jam lebih menunggu, mereka habiskan waktu dengan mengobrol tentang kehidupan pribadi mereka. Misalnya tentang kehidupan Temari sebelum tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, atau tentang Itachi dengan kehidupannya selama di Spanyol. Rupanya Itachi adalah mahasiswa lulusan S1 Jurusan Psikologi di Universitas Barcelona dan kini sedang menyelesaikan tesisnya untuk lulus dari program S2 di universitas yang sama.

"Ita-nii," suara Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja masuk ke pendengaran dua remaja yang sedang berbincang di ruang tunggu. Yang namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil dan mendapati Shikamaru telah berdiri menunggu di depan meja resepsionis. Tak ada niat baginya untuk menghampiri kakak-kakaknya.

"Oh, sudah selesai, Shikamaru? Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Itachi sambil berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Temari mengekor di belakang Itachi.

"Normal," jawab Shikamaru singkat. Itachi menatap Shikamaru dari atas ke bawah dan kembali lagi ke atas. Curiga kalau adiknya itu merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

"Kalau _niichan_ tidak percaya, ini hasil _check-up_ nya," Shikamaru menyerahkan selembar amplop putih ke Itachi. Itachi membukanya dan membaca dengan seksama isi dari kertas hasil pemeriksaan rutin Shikamaru. Iapun mengangguk pelan setelah dilihatnya tidak ada yang aneh dari hasil itu dan memasukkan lagi kertas itu ke amplop.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke destinasi selanjutnya," ajak Itachi yang kemudian diikuti oleh Temari dan Shikamaru.

Tak sampai lima belas menit mengendarai Benz-nya, Itachi menyetop mobil itu di depan sebuah toko bunga bernama _Yamanaka Florist_.

"Shikamaru, Temari, kalian mau ikut ke dalam?" tanya Itachi sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Temari tak tahu apa urusan Itachi di dalam, tapi ia mau turun dari mobil saja karena ia tahu tempat ini adalah tempat kerja ibunya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Aku tunggu di mobil saja."

"Kau sudah ke sana ya, semalam?" tanya Itachi pada Shikamaru lagi. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan. Itachi dan Temari pun keluar dari mobil dan memasuki toko bunga itu.

"Loh, Temari? Itachi-kun?" baru saja Temari dan Itachi memasuki toko itu, sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Temari sudah menyambut mereka. Adalah Karura, yang tengah merapikan tatanan bunga di deretan pot sebelah kirilah yang memanggil mereka.

" _Kaasan_!" sahut Temari ketika melihat Karura yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Loh, ibu kerja di sini?" tanya Itachi yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan Karura.

" _Souka_... Ah, bisakah aku minta tolong ibu? Aku ingin pesan perpaduan _white lily_ dan _edelweiss_. Lalu, perpaduan _yellow chrysant_ dan _carnation pink_. Lalu dua buket _white tulip_ dan sebuket _peach rose_ ," Itachi menyebutkan pesanannya pada Karura. Karura mencatat pesanan tersebut dan bersama rekan kerjanya dengan telaten menyusun rangkaian bunga yang dipesan oleh Itachi.

" _Niisan_ , bunga sebanyak itu untuk apa?" bisik Temari yang keheranan ketika mendengar pesanan bunga Itachi yang banyak. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama persis seperti jawaban yang ia berikan ketika ditanya mereka akan kemana setelah _check-up_ tadi.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih setengah jam, buket-buket bunga yang sudah tersusun rapi pun diserahkan ke Itachi. Itachi diikuti Temari segera menuju kasir dan membayar semua pesanannya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku ke sana, jidat! Aku sedang menghitung pesanan orang, nih! Aku tutup, ya, teleponnya?" ujar sang nona penjaga kasir ke ponselnya yang ia jepit dengan lehernya. Kemudian ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak dan kembali menghitung pesanan Itachi.

"Semuanya dua ribu yen," dengan segera Itachi mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya ke nona penjaga kasir. Setelah membayar, Itachi disusul Temari berjalan cepat keluar dari toko bunga itu.

"Haaah~ tampannya cowo tadi. Eit! Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun tanding! Aku harus cepat."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Temari, Itachi-kun. Terima kasih sudah membeli bunga di toko kami," Karura mengantarkan kepergian Itachi dan Temari di depan pintu. Itachi balas membungkuk ke Karura, diikuti oleh Temari. Itachi dan Temari memasuki mobil, dilihatnya Shikamaru sudah berbaring di deretan kursi kedua yang sebenarnya tadi hanya diduduki Temari saja.

Iseng, Itachi menaruh semua bunga yang ia bawa ke kepala Shikamaru. Itachi pun meminta Temari untuk menaruh bunga yang ia pegang ke kursi yang ditiduri Shikamaru. Temari, tanpa rasa bersalah ikutan menaruh bunganya. Shikamaru yang merasa terganggu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan kaget melihat banyak buket bunga mengelilingi tubuhnya.

" _Niichan_ , bunga sebanyak ini kenapa ditaruh di sini?" Shikamaru protes dan menilik satu persatu bunga yang dibeli Itachi.

"Aku tidak mungkin menaruh bunga sebanyak itu di depan. Jadi kutaruh saja disitu," jawab Itachi sambil menahan tawanya. Ia senang bisa menganggu tidur damai adiknya yang biasanya sangat sulit dibangunkan ini. Temari juga ikut tersenyum jahil meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa keras ketika melihat wajah cemberut Shikamaru.

"Bunga sebanyak ini mau kau taruh di mana saja, _niichan_?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya dan menghidupkan mobilnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Mobil tersebut langsung melesat menuju sebuah tempat di arah barat Tokyo.

Selama perjalanan, Temari menghabiskan waktunya dengan melanjutkan perbincangannya bersama Itachi. Shikamaru tentunya memilih tidur. Tapi, tidak. Entah kenapa ia jadi tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menatap panorama Tokyo di Sabtu pagi yang tersaji lewat kaca mobil sambil mencuri dengar pembicaraan Itachi dan Temari.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke pertandingannya Sasuke dan Gaara? Shikamaru, kau mau, kan?" tanya Itachi yang menoleh sekilas ke kursi belakang. Shikamaru yang tadinya melamun sambil memandang jendela langsung menatap ke depan. Raut wajahnya mempelihatkan sedikit perubahan. Namun ia tetap tidak menjawab.

Itachi yang melihat perubahan raut wajah adiknya lewat kaca atas hanya membuang napas pelan. " _Sou ka..._ "

Temari mengernyit, ia sekilas mendengar Itachi bergumam 'baiklah'. Ia tak mengerti maksud gumaman Itachi itu mengarah ke mana.

" _Niisan_ , kita jadi pergi ke sana, kan?" tanya Temari sedikit mendesak Itachi. Itachi menoleh ke arah Temari, "Maaf, Temari. Mungkin Shikamaru lelah, jadi kita harus langsung mengantarnya pulang setelah ini."

"Ah, _too bad_! Padahal aku ingin melihat seberapa hebatnya Sasuke itu saat tanding dengan Gaara si Jagoan Suna _High_ ," Temari menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Itachi yang kala itu hanya meliriknya sekilas langsung menatapnya gemas. Temari dengan penampilannya yang dikatakan lebih mirip bocah lelaki itu jadi terlihat lucu. Temari saat itu menggunakan kaos hitam merah dan jeans hitam panjang dengan sedikit sobekan. Tak lupa topi _snapback_ cokelat menutupi rambutnya yang digerai, berwarna senada dengan sepatu kets yang ia pakai. Kebanyakan gadis tidak akan keluar rumah dengan tampilan seperti itu, pikir Itachi.

Setelah menghabiskan kurang lebih tiga puluh menit perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai di destinasi selanjutnya. Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan dekat dengan gapura yang menjadi identitas tempat itu. Yah, tanpa gapura itu sebenarnya orang-orang juga sudah tahu tempat apa itu hanya dengan melihat hamparan yang tersaji di balik gapura berpagar bunga sakura itu.

'Pemakaman umum? Ah, sepertinya aku paham sekarang," batin Temari sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil. Ia teringat perkataan Konohamaru semalam, yang mengatakan bahwa ibunda Uchiha _sixtet_ sebelum Karura, meninggal kemarin tepatnya lima tahun lalu. Dan sepertinya Itachi ingin ziarah kubur hari ini.

"Semalam aku tidak sempat ke sini dan langsung ke rumah pas sampai ke Jepang. Makanya aku ingin ke sini sekarang. Kau sudah tahu kalau ibu kami meninggal tanggal 7 Juli, Temari?" tanya Itachi pada Temari yang berjalan di sampingnya. Temari hanya mengangguk dan menjawab bahwa Konohamaru lah yang memberitahunya. Itachi begumam, "Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak ke sini. Lama juga, ya?"

" _Niichan_ masih ingat, kan, letak makam-makam mereka?" tanya Shikamaru dengan mimik dan nada malas yang terasa sedikit mengejek. Itachi ber-heh ria. Kau meremehkan ingatan kakakmu ini, ya, Shikamaru?

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Aku tidak setua itu sampai bisa lupa dengan letak makam mereka, Shika-chan," ujar Itachi diselingi dengan seringai tipis ke arah adik nanasnya itu. Shikamaru membuang muka sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada dua buket tulip putih yang ia pegang.

"Di makam ini, kedua ibu kami dimakamkan. Selain itu, beberapa orang penting dalam hidup kami juga dimakamkan di sini," ujar Itachi tanpa menoleh ke arah Temari yang sebenarnya sejak tadi memandang kedua saudara ini dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Pantas saja Itachi membeli banyak bunga. Rupanya ia ingin sekalian ziarah ke beberapa makam.

Setelah berjalan beberapa ratus meter, mereka pun menghentikan langkah mereka di depan sebuah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan Uchiha Mikoto di sana. Itachi berjongkok dan meletakkan buket lili putih dengan paduan edelweis yang ia pegang ke depan nisan Mikoto. Makam tersebut sebelumnya telah ramai dengan bunga-bunga dan beberapa _omiyage_ yang ditaruh di sana. Jelas sekali bahwa makam tersebut baru dikunjungi belum lama ini.

Temari dan Shikamaru ikutan berjongkok. Dengan serempak ketiga muda-mudi itu memejamkan mata sembari mengatupkan kedua tangan, memanjatkan doa untuk Mikoto. Setelah selesai berdoa, Itachi langsung membelai nisan ibu yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Bu, ayah akan menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita cantik yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan ibu. Tolong lindungi mereka dan keluarga baru kami, ya," gumam Itachi lembut. Terlihat oleh Temari, tatapan kerinduan terpancar dari mata Itachi tertuju pada nisan di depannya. Itachi kemudian tersenyum damai, lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari nisan tersebut. Iapun berdiri dan beranjak dari situ, diikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Temari.

Selang lima baris dari makam Mikoto, Itachi menghentikan langkahnya di depan makam bertuliskan Uzumaki Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina merupakan ibu kedua mereka, yang sejak menikah dengan Minato sampai meninggal dengan status sebagai ibu _sixtet_ Uchiha, tetap ingin dikenal dengan memakai nama asli klannya. Itachi diikuti Temari kembali berjongkok dan menaruh sebuket berisi _yellow chrysant_ dan _carnation pink_ yang tadi ia beli di toko bunga Yamanaka. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya berdiri sambil menatap makam itu dalam diam.

Setelah memanjatkan doa dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi ia lakukan, Itachi, bersama Temari bangkit dari posisinya dan berniat menuju makam selanjutnya. Tanpa sadar, mereka hanya berjalan berdua, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih mematung di sana.

"Loh, Shikamaru? Ada apa? Ayo, cepat jalan!" suruh Itachi, membangunkan Shikamaru dari lamunannya. Shikamaru yang tersentak kaget langsung berlari kecil ke arah Itachi yang sudah berjarak sepuluh meter darinya.

"Ck, merepotkan."

Tak lama berjalan, merekapun berhenti di depan dua buah makam yang saling berdekatan. Terdapat tulisan Nara Shikaku di makam kiri, dan Nara Yoshino di makam kanan. Temari terdiam sejenak ketika membaca nama yang tertera di nisan tersebut. Seingatnya semalam Kakashi pernah menyebut salah satu dari nama yang tertera disitu.

"I-ini...?" Temari melirik ke sepasang nisan tersebut kemudian memandang Itachi dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kemudian tatapannya teralih pada Shikamaru yang rupanya juga sedang meliriknya.

"Hn, ini makam Shikaku-jiisan dan Yoshino-baasan. Kau sudah dengar tentang mereka dari Kakashi semalam?" tanya Itachi sembari berjongkok di depan dua makam yang berdekatan itu. Temari hanya mengangguk, "Un, sedikit," dan jongkok bersama Shikamaru. Shikamaru meletakkan dua buket bunga tulip putih yang ia bawa tadi di depan nisan tersebut. Kemudian mereka bertiga kembali berdoa.

"Mereka ini teman dekat ayah dan dulunya adalah tetangga kami. Dulu waktu kecil, Yoshino-baasan sering menjagaku ketika ibu sibuk mengurus Sasuke. Mereka juga sudah menganggapku dan Sasuke sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Dan soal Shikamaru..." Itachi sedikit berintermezzo tentang kenangan dirinya dan sepasang istri keluarga Nara. Ia lalu memandang Shikamaru yang hanya termangu menatap kedua makam yang ada di depannya dan terdiam.

"Hn, aku sudah dengar dari Kakashi-san," potong Temari sambil mengangguk pelan. Itachi tak melanjutkan pembicaraannya kembali dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

Mereka pun berjalan kembali menuju makam terakhir yang ingin Itachi kunjungi. Mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga sampai ke sebuah makam bertuliskan Uchiha Shisui.

"Ini sepupuku. Dia meninggal waktu kami masih SMA," ujar Itachi sambil menaruh sebuket mawar _peach_ yang tadinya dipegang oleh Temari. Itachi tidak langsung berdoa, ia terdiam sambil menatap makam bersemen putih itu dalam-dalam. Tersirat kesedihan mendalam dari mata Itachi, dan Temari merasa seperti Itachi sangat kehilangan orang ini. Sampai sekarang.

"Ita-nii..." Shikamaru berlirih kecil. Itachi sontak melirik Shikamaru dan Temari yang juga memandang dirinya dengan tatapan simpatik. Itachi tersenyum tipis dan sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku ini orang yang sulit berpaling dari masa lalu. Jadi kalau sudah ingat dengan masa lalu, rasanya jadi terbawa perasaan sekarang," ujar Itachi disela kekehannya. Shikamaru bergumam, "Ita-nii, kan, orangnya memang suka baperan," dengan wajah acuh tak acuhnya.

"Hei! Lihat siapa yang bicara," tanpa menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, Itachi berucap, tentunya bisa membuat Shikamaru bungkam bahkan cemberut. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan bungkusan _omiyage_ khas Jepang dari dalam kantong kemejanya dan menaruhnya di samping bunga yang tadi ia taruh.

"Ini yang dulu pernah kau minta, Shisui. Meskipun hanya replikanya. Maaf baru kuberi sekarang," ujarnya lagi pada tanah beralas semen putih tempat terbaringnya jasad sepupu Itachi itu.

"Yang tadi itu apa, Ita-nii?" tanya Temari penasaran. Kini mereka sudah berjalan menuju mobil Itachi. Matahari sudah membumbung tinggi di pertengahan, menandakan bahwa hari sudah siang.

" _Omiyage_ untuk Shisui? Ah, itu replika Sagrada Familia. Kau tahu, kan? Gereja paling megah di Spanyol itu. Dulu Shisui sangat ingin pergi ke Spanyol demi menjadi pesepak bola terkenal, dan berkunjung ke gereja itu. Tapi semuanya tidak kesampaian. Haha..." jawab Itachi, diakhiri dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Temari ber-oh ria dan mengangguk pelan. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Seraya menghidupkan mobilnya, Itachi bertanya. "Temari, apa kau sadar akan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang menjadi kesamaan dari orang-orang yang makamnya kukunjungi tadi?"

"Kesamaan? Aku tidak tahu. Apa itu?" tanya Temari cepat sambil menoleh Itachi yang sudah siap menyetir.

"Temari-san, kau tidak memperhatikan tanggal yang tertera di nisan-nisan tadi?" Shikamaru menyahut dari kursi belakang. Temari menoleh ke arahnya dan menggeleng cepat. Shikamaru membuang napas berat.

"Padahal kalau kau perhatikan. Kau pasti langsung tahu jawabannya. Mereka semua—"

"..."

"—meninggal di hari yang sama. Tanggal 7 Juli. Sebuah kebetulan yang mengejutkan, kan, Temari?" Temari membulatkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Sepertinya syok mendengar sebuah entah-kebetulan-apa-namanya yang dituturkan Itachi.

Itachi mengakhiri ucapannya sambil tersenyum sendu ke arah Temari. Hening tercipta sesaat. Itachi kembali fokus menyetir. Meninggalkan Temari yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Makanya aku tidak suka Tanabata. Memohon untuk sebuah permohonan tapi kau hanya akan mendapatkan balasan berupa kehilangan seseorang. Merepotkan."

* * *

 **Konoha International Highschool's Basketball Court**

"Uchiha! _Pass pass_!"

"Sasuke _ikkee_! _Makennaaa yo_!"

"Sasuke-kuuun! Kyaaa!"

"Gaara, halangi si Uchiha itu untuk mengoper!"

"Suna _High_ , _fight_! Gaara-kun, _fight_!"

"Ck, mereka ribut sekali," Sasuke bersungut dengan tangan yang masih men- _dribble_ bola basket yang kini berada di bawah kuasanya. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya, kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah temannya yang berdiri dekat ring. Namun dengan cepat Gaara mencegat pergerakan Sasuke yang ingin mengoper bola ke temannya tadi.

" _Sasenee yo_ , Uchiha-san," bisik Gaara dengan gerakan _guarding_ -nya yang dapat melumpuhkan sejenak pergerakan Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih, ia tahu bahwa _one-on-one_ dengan Gaara adalah hal yang merepotkan.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara, otoutou-kun," Sasuke berbisik balik dengan nada terdesak, namun dengan wajah sedikit menyeringai. Gaara terperanjat, ia jadi ingat kembali pada statusnya yang akan menjadi anak Uchiha Fugaku alias adik dari lawannya ini.

Pertahanan Gaara sedikit goyah. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan situasi, Sasuke memutar badannya dan membelakangi Gaara. Kemudian ia men- _dribble_ melewati dan membelakangi Gaara yang tadi ada di depannya. Tepat beberapa langkah dari Gaara, Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan langsung menembak ke arah ring lawan.

"Masuk!"

 _Priit priit..._

Bersamaan dengan masuknya bola ke ring tim basket Suna _High_ , berbunyilah peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan persahabatan antara kedua sekolah ini. Konoha memimpin tiga skor lebih banyak dari Suna, membuat Konoha yang menjadi pemenang pertandingan ini. Tiga puluh menit lebih kedua tim habiskan dengan sesi jabat tangan dan mereview pertandingan tadi.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun! Terimalah bento dariku!"

"Ini aku buatkan makan siang untukmu. Makanlah!"

"Sasuke-kun, aku belikan jus kesukaanmu. Terimalah!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun _kakkoii! Daisuki_!"

Sasuke menatap nanar ke arah para siswi sekolahnya yang daritadi mengerubunginya bak semut mengerubungi gula. Ia dan teman-teman setimnya sudah selesai berkumpul dan hendak pergi meninggalkan area lapangan basket itu. Sasuke tentu saja tak mengindahkan kumpulan fansnya itu dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang masih terus saja mengejar.

"Ah, Ino- _buta_! Sudah kubilang kau bawa yang lain saja, kan! Kau selalu ikut-ikut aku!"

"Apa sih, jenong!? Terserah aku lah, mau bawa apa. Yang penting Sasuke-kun menerimanya!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan memandang sinis dua gadis—bersama gadis-gadis lainnya—yang menghalangi jalannya dan berebut untuk memberi kotak makan siang padanya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara muncul dan menginstruksi mereka untuk berhenti. "Sudah, sudah. Makanan kalian tidak akan diterima Sasuke. Nih, Sasuke. Kubawakan jus tomat untukmu. _Baka aniki_ juga mengajak kita makan burger di _food court_. Dia sudah menunggu di luar."

"Oh, _baka_ Naruto," Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Iapun berlalu meninggalkan para gadis yang daritadi mengikutinya—yang mana mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan mencibir. Melihat Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menerima tawaran dari dia yang lebih dikenal sebagai rival Sasuke di sekolah, Naruto. Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada para gadis dan membawa Sasuke pergi sambil terkekeh pelan.

Menuju lobi sekolah, tiba-tiba langkah kedua insan tadi terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal sedang celingukan. Bingung. Keduanya pun berjalan mendekati orang tersebut.

"Hoi, Gaara! _Nice fight_!" sahut Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Gaara dengan tinjuannya. Gaara terkejut dan mengalihkan iris _turquoise_ -nya pada Naruto dan Sasuke sembari meringis.

"Ah. Un..." hanya itu tanggapan Gaara. Kembali ia celingukan ke sekeliling lobi Konoha _High_ tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk dan menjawab, "Aku mencari timku. Sepertinya aku ditinggalkan."

"Hoo~ kenapa tidak ikut kami saja? Aku, Sasuke, _baka aniki_ , dan Konohamaru mau ke _food court. Baka aniki_ dan Konohamaru sudah menunggu di luar. Kau ikut kami saja, ayo!" ajak Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Gaara yang awalnya tampak berpikir, akhirnya setuju dengan ajakan kedua calon kakaknya. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan lobi dengan dipimpin oleh Naruto.

"Heh, tadi itu pertandingan yang bagus, otoutou-kun. Aku harap aku bisa bertanding denganmu lagi nanti," gumam Sasuke pelan pada Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gaara terkesiap, namun masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Itu menganggu. Seperti saat pertandingan tadi," ujar Gaara sambil lalu tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mulai sekarang, kupanggil kau Gaara-chan saja. Wahai calon adikku."

" _Urusai,_ Uchiha-san!"

"Kau juga akan jadi bagian dari Uchiha, kan? Sebentar lagi. Ha ha ha..."

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Glossarium :**

Aa, sou = Ah / Oh

Souka = Oh, baiklah

Shishou = pelatih / guru / bahasa kerennya : masutah

Kugutsu = boneka kayak yang biasa dipake Kankurou di universe Naruto

Omiyage = suvenir / oleh-oleh

Ikke! Makenna yo! = Majulah! Jangan kalah!

Sasenee yo = Takkan kubiarkan

Baka aniki = abang goblo

Urusai = diamlah

Kakkoii! Daisuki = Kerennya! Aku sangat suka!

* * *

Halo~ akhirnya ff gaje ini update lagi hue he he~

Lagi-lagi storynya malah lebih panjang dibanding sebelumnya. Dan kali ini gaada konflik berarti ya? Meskipun interaksi Temari dan Uchiha mulai kelihatan.. (?)

((Jujur saia mikir keras ini cerita per chapnya apa kepanjangan ya makanya pada bosen duluan sama ceritanya w

Btw lagi, setelah nyelesain chap ini, saia baru inget kalo sixtet Uchiha ini mirip sama sixtet Matsuno dari fandom seberang. Dan sifat sixtet Uchiha disini kayak 11:12 sama Matsuno. Serius saia gaada niat buat niru sixtet Matsuno ya hu hu.. tapi kalo ntar ada yang nyerempet-nyerempet ke sana ya maafkeun /HEH

Btw, untuk **nadyazzahra17** -san yang minta ditambahin arti/penjelasan kata-kata bajep yang muncul, ini udah saia tambahkan. Tapi untuk istilah panggilan kayak niichan/neesan/dsb, udah tau kan artinya? Gaperlu disebut lagi lah ya.. /duk

Untuk semua yang udah mampir apalagi kasih jejak di ff ini, makasih banyak. Untuk bocoran yang berhubungan dengan kelanjutan story, gabisa saia kasih tahu. Tapi untuk sekarang, dinikmati dulu aja panserpisnya (?)

Oke sekian dulu a/n dari saia. Maaf reviewnya lagi-lagi gak dibalesin satu-satu. Terima kasih udah mampir, yangreviewsaiakasihfotoketekSaskeyvirtualdehuhuq. See you in next chap~ 8Da

((BtwmampirjugadiffterapdetsaiayangatulagidongjudulnyaIsshogurashi /duk


	4. Chapter 4

**Eight Brothers and Me**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Eight Brothers and Me © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Temari-cent, typo(s), AU, OOC, crack story, failed, error language, alay, abal, ababil, etc.**

Summary :

 **Temari, seorang gadis tomboy yang memiliki dua adik lelaki, kini harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi anak tiri seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang telah memiliki enam orang anak. Mengurus dua adik absurd saja sudah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Bagaimana jika ia harus mengurus enam saudara lagi yang memiliki sifat dan kisah yang berbeda?**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 4 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Pagi ini rumah kediaman Uchiha tampak begitu gaduh, tidak seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini, anak-anak penghuni rumah ini sudah pada berangkat ke sekolah. Yah, karena hari ini hari Minggu, kebanyakan dari mereka pasti lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tapi tidak untuk hari Minggu kali ini. Kesembilan muda-mudi yang ada di sana sudah siap jiwa raga untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka hari ini. Aktivitas yang sudah mereka—lebih tepatnya Itachi rencanakan saat jamuan malam kemarin, yaitu bertamasya dalam rangka untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Yang Maha Esa. Erm, maksudnya dengan saudara baru mereka.

"Wah, kalian semua mau kemana? Pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi," tanya Karura yang masih tidak tahu menahu tentang rencana anak-anaknya untuk liburan. Temari yang sedang mengecek ponselnya langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sang ibu.

"Ini loh, _kaasan_. Kami mau membeli hadi—"

"Bukan! Bukan! Itachi-niisan mau mengajak kami liburan. Iya...i-iya, kan, Gaara?" Kankurou langsung memotong ucapan Temari. Wajahnya terlihat masam ketika Temari akan mengatakan kegiatan utama dari serangkaian kegiatan yang mereka rencanakan hari ini.

"I-iya, _kaasan_. Itachi-niisan mau mengajak kami jalan-jalan. Katanya dia suntuk," sambung Gaara seadanya dengan wajah yang dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin. Temari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya, sih. Tapi, kan, _niisan_ awalnya mau—hmph! Hmphhh!" Kankurou dengan tak berdosanya langsung membekap mulut Temari. Kemudian ia membawa Temari menjauh dari Karura dan Gaara. Setelah dikiranya cukup jauh, iapun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut sang kakak yang sudah memasang wajah super jengkel.

"Hoi, Kankurou! Kau berani membekap mulutku? Haaaa?!" Temari yang gusar langsung saja 'menghajar' adiknya dengan sebuah pukulan telak di pucuk kepala dan jeweran di kuping Kankurou. Tanpa membiarkan Kankurou menjelaskan lebih dulu.

"Tu-tunggu, _neesan_! Aduh, aaa... _neesan_ , tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan...!"

"Hoo... _Yahari_ , mantan preman memang beda, ya?" muncullah Sasuke yang ikutan nimbrung ke pembicaraan empat mata Kankurou dan Temari. Temari langsung menghentikan aksi 'menghajar' Kankurou dan menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Kau mau apa, Sasuke?" tanya Temari _to the point_ dengan mata memicing ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mundur selangkah, timbul seringaian di wajahnya.

"Heh, begitu, ya, cara seorang _lady_ memperlakukan adiknya? Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, kalau rencana kita untuk membeli _kekkon oiwai_ itu harus dirahasiakan ke _kaasan_. _Na_ , Kankurou-kun?" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Temari dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kemudian beralih menatap Kankurou yang masih sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit. Kankurou pun mengangguk membenarkan.

"I-iya, _neesan_. Semalam Itachi-niisan sudah bilang, kan? Masa kau lupa, sih?" tanya Kankurou, mencoba meyakinkan Temari. Temari mendengus kesal, ia benar-benar lupa akan hal itu.

"Susah juga, ya, yang lagi datang bulan. Bawaannya marah-marah terus. Heh!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Temari yang nyaris tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Bersama Kankurou yang juga ikut menatap Sasuke bingung.

" _Cho_ —oi, Sasuke! Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku sedang—"

"Temari, Kankurou, kalian sudah siap?" tiba-tiba saja suara Itachi mengagetkan kedua bersaudara itu. Menggantungkan pertanyaan Temari di udara. Tentu saja Sasuke juga sudah berkumpul bersama Itachi. Mereka berdua pun beringsut ke tempat Itachi dan yang lain berkumpul.

"Hari ini ayah dan ibu tidak kemana-mana. Dan aku pastikan mereka tidak akan tahu rencana kita yang sebenarnya selain _refreshing_ ke Tokyo Disney," ujar Itachi pada adik-adiknya yang kini sudah berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil di teras rumah. Yang lain pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka memasuki sebuah limusin yang cukup untuk menampung sembilan orang. Dan yang menyetir adalah Yahiko.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat. Kini Uchiha bersaudara sudah sampai di sebuah distrik perbelanjaan yang berada di sekitar Tokyo Disney. Sesuai rencana, sebelum ini mereka juga sudah mengunjungi Kuil Nakano yang terletak di perbatasan Tokyo Timur.

"Supaya cepat, bagaimana kalau kita bagi kelompok jadi dua-dua orang untuk mencari _kekkon oiwai_ -nya? Tempat ini terlalu luas dan akan makan banyak waktu kalau kita pergi mencari sama-sama," usul Naruto sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari mobil. Semua menyetujui pendapat remaja pirang tersebut.

"Untuk itu, aku sudah menyiapkan ini! Tara!" Naruto mengaduk-aduk mini ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang rupanya adalah sebuah pengocok lengkap dengan kertas-kertas kecil yang sudah digulung di dalamnya.

"Rajin amat..." gumam Kankuro sambil menatap datar benda yang dipegang Naruto. Gaara mengangguk membenarkan, tentunya dengan wajah datar juga.

"Wogh! Ide bagus, Naruto! Ini baru namanya adikku!" seru Yahiko bersemangat sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto meringis, " _Yamerottebayo, baka aniki_!" sahut Naruto sambil menampik tangan sang kakak.

Dua puluh menit mereka habiskan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan berpasangan dengan siapa. Setelah pasangannya fix, mereka pun mulai berpencar ke seluruh penjuru _shopping district_ tersebut.

"Ingat, ya. Jam satu kita kumpul lagi di Café Parade. Yang tidak tahu tempatnya, _googling_ saja," dengan berakhirnya _reminder_ dari Itachi, berjalanlah empat kelompok tersebut. Berbaur dengan keramaian dan lalu lalang orang-orang yang berjalan di distrik itu.

* * *

 **Pair 1 : Yahiko – Gaara**

Yahiko melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat, sungguh berbeda dengan Gaara yang mengekorinya di belakang. Jarak mereka terpaut beberapa meter. Terlihat wajah suram Gaara menyatu dengan wajah-wajah gembira orang-orang yang ada di distrik itu. Gaara tidak menyukai keramaian. Ia juga tidak terlalu ingin dipasangkan dengan Yahiko.

Kalau bisa memilih, dia lebih ingin bersama Itachi atau Kankurou. Kalau bisa, sih, dia maunya dengan Temari-neesan tersayangnya saja. Sayangnya, dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Yahiko menatap ke sekelilingnya, melongo di depan toko yang berjejer satu persatu. Mencoba mencari toko menarik yang mungkin menjual apa yang ia cari. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih lima belas menit, namun tidak menemukan hal menarik, ia pun menepi. Gaara mendesah, kemudian ikut menepi bersama Yahiko.

" _Nee_ , Gaara. Kau mau membeli apa untuk mereka?" Yahiko bertanya sambil jongkok di samping sebuah tiang listrik. Beberapa pasang mata tampak melihat Yahiko dengan tatapan aneh. Gaara melirik sekilas ke arah Yahiko, kemudian kembali menatap datar jalanan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yahiko-niisan sendiri mau kasih apa?" Gaara balik bertanya pada Yahiko. Yahiko menatap Gaara lama, kemudian memagut dagunya. Tampak berpikir keras.

"Urm... sebenarnya aku mau memberi patung _Gedou Mazo_ , buat mereka pajang di kamar mereka. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak menemukan toko yang menjual patung itu di sekitar sini," jawab Yahiko. Matanya menatap ke bawah. Sesekali ia memijit lengannya sendiri dengan tetap memasang wajah berpikir.

' _Gedou Mazo_?'

"Kita cari di tempat lain saja. Mungkin di sini memang tidak ada," balas Gaara yang memang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan 'misi' ini meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana dan apa yang harus ia beli.

"Uhm... Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan pencariannya!" seru Yahiko yang kembali menemukan energinya. Ia pun bangkit dari jongkoknya dan segera berjalan ke arah barat distrik tersebut. Gaara mendesah pendek, kemudian berjalan setengah cepat karena Yahiko sudah berjalan mendahuluinya dengan cepat—dan semangat.

Tapi, tak lama setelah itu...

 _Duk!_

"Adaw!" Gaara mengaduh sembari mengelus jidatnya yang dengan mulus menabrak punggung Yahiko. Yahiko berhenti mendadak, dan Gaara tidak tahu. Makanya ia langsung tertabrak punggung Yahiko.

"Kenapa berhenti mendadak, sih, niisa—"

"...Konan-chan?"

"Ada apa, sih, Yahiko-niisan?" Gaara memiringkan kepalanya sembari mengernyitkan dahi, menatap Yahiko dari belakang. Tentu saja ia bingung melihat tingkah Yahiko yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti orang syok begini.

"...dan Nagato?"

* * *

 **Pair 2 : Sasuke – Temari**

"Heh! Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa tahan berjalan berdua dengan wanita sepertimu lebih dari sepuluh menit!"

"Ck, memang apa masalahmu? Kau benar-benar sebegitu tak inginnya bersama denganku, ya?"

"Bukan begitu! Ah, sudahlah! Tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu!"

Temari geram bukan main ketika melihat tingkah calon adiknya yang berambut bak pantat ayam ini. Rasanya ingin ia tendang saja muka batu kebanggaan Sasuke itu. Masa, selama sepuluh menit mereka berjalan, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka? Sasuke bahkan berjalan jauh lebih cepat darinya. Membuat Temari terkadang harus berlari kecil demi mengejarnya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, kalian dengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan pertama kali padanya? Bisa tahan berjalan dengan wanita sepertimu, katanya?

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak ada sopan santunnya, ya, dengan aku yang lebih tua darimu? Aku, kan, akan jadi kakakmu juga nanti!" sungut Temari sambil melangkah gusar meninggalkan Sasuke. Kini langkahnya terpaut dua toko dari Sasuke. Temari menghentikan langkahnya di depan toko yang kalau dilihat dari etalasenya, adalah sebuah toko yang menjual pernak-pernik dengan gaya _sporty_ khas anak muda—terutama lelaki zaman sekarang.

Sasuke ikut berhenti di depan toko itu, dengan jarak yang terpaut cukup jauh. Ia menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Hei! Jangan bilang kau mau masuk ke sini?" tanya Sasuke setengah berteriak. Temari tak menghiraukan suara yang tertuju padanya. Ia terus menatap toko itu dengan mata berbinar, kemudian melangkah maju. Hampir saja ia menggeser pintu transparan toko tersebut jika Sasuke tidak menarik lengannya secara kasar dan tiba-tiba.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Sasuke dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berusaha menyeret Temari yang mencoba melawan. Ia kesal karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Tunggu! Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Temari sambil menarik tangannya agar dilepas Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mengindahkan, ia mengubah jalan cepatnya menjadi setengah berlari. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang dengan cepat. Wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal.

"Ck! Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini, sih!?" gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa. Temari samar-samar dapat mendengar apa yang Sasuke gumamkan. Temari sontak menoleh ke belakang. Dapat ia lihat ada dua orang gadis yang sepertinya sedang mengejar mereka.

"Ada yang mengejar kita, ya?" tanya Temari. Sasuke mengangguk sekali kemudian berbelok ke sebuah jalan sempit yang berada di antara dua buah toko. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah jalan tadi. Ia melihat dua gadis yang mengejar mereka sepertinya kebingungan dan memutuskan untuk memilih arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Sasuke, apa mereka sudah berhenti mengejar?" tanya Temari lagi sembari mengatur napasnya yang agak tersengal. Ia mengikuti arah tolehan Sasuke dan tak menemukan sang pengejar.

"Lepaskan aku!" Temari menarik tangannya yang masih dicengkram Sasuke dengan kasar. Sasuke tidak melawan, tangannya langsung terkulai di dinding. Bersama dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut bersandar di dinding.

"Mereka itu merepotkan. Aku tidak mau mereka jadi berpikir macam-macam kalau melihat kita berdua di sini," ujar Sasuke tanpa dikomando oleh Temari yang sebenarnya meminta penjelasan atas siapa yang mengejar mereka tadi. Temari membulatkan mulutnya. "Mereka pacarmu?"

Dan pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat mata Sasuke membelalak kesal.

"Haaa?! Yang benar saja!? Mereka itu—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aduh, Sasuke-kun kemana, sih? Larinya laju banget! Hah... hah..." seru salah satu dari dua gadis yang tadi mengejar Sasuke. Kini mereka berada di arah yang sangat berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Namun mereka tak menyadarinya karena daritadi hanya sibuk mengejar.

"Mana aku tahu! Kau, sih, larinya lama! Kita jadi ketinggalan, kan?" seru gadis satunya sambil berkacak pinggang. Di tangan kirinya, ia menenteng sepasang _high heels_ hitam. Sedangkan ia sendiri tidak memakai alas kaki apapun sekarang. Kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Cantik-cantik kok, nyeker?

"Aku, kan, pakai _high heels_! Mana bisa aku lari cepat-cepat. Apalagi sepertimu yang rela nyeker demi mengejar Sasuke-kun!" balas gadis satunya sengit. Ia merunduk, kemudian memijit-mijit betisnya yang pegal.

"Itu adalah bentuk pengorbananku demi mengejar Sasuke-kun! Karena aku adalah ketua dari Sasuke _Fans Club_. Jadi aku tidak boleh malu-maluin karena tak bisa mengejarnya!" si gadis yang nyeker itu berujar sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. Sahabatnya yang rupanya juga anggota _Sasuke Official Fans Club_ di Konoha _High_ itu menggeleng malas.

"Hah... Sakura, Sakura... Lihat siapa yang sekarang dilihat dengan tatapan aneh karena nyeker demi mengejar Sasuke-kun? Tapi dianya malah hilang entah kemana."

"Ah, itu tidak penting! _Soreyori_ , ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Gadis yang bersama Sasuke-kun tadi... kau tahu siapa, Ino?" gadis bernama Sakura memotong pembicaraan Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Gadis yang dipanggil Ino pun memangku dagunya, layaknya orang berpikir.

"Erm... Sepertinya aku pernah lihat dia...? Tapi dimana, ya?" gumam Ino sambil berputar-putar mengelilingi Sakura. Sakura yang tidak tahan segera mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang yang terletak di tepi jalan.

"Ahk! Aku ingat! Semalam gadis itu membeli bunga di tokoku!" seru Ino sambil berjalan cepat mendekati Sakura. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kemudian menatap Sakura serius.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Ino?" Sakura balik menatap Ino dengan wajah serius. Sembari menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Ino, ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya tak sabar.

"Aku lihat dia ke tokoku dengan seorang pria. Pria yang tampan, tapi bukan Sasuke-kun! Dan mereka terlihat dekat!" lanjut Ino yakin. Sakura membulatkan matanya _slow motion_.

"Jangan-jangan gadis itu..."

 _Glek!_

"Gadis genit _playgirl_ yang mau mempermainkan Sasuke-kun, ya!?"

* * *

 **Pair 3 : Shikamaru – Konohamaru**

Konohamaru tersenyum sumringah. Di tangannya kini tergenggam erat sebuah kantong oranye bergambar kura-kura yang tercetak di bagian depan kantong itu. Ia bersama Shikamaru baru saja keluar dari toko yang bernama _Iwa_ _Shop_. Toko berlantai dua tersebut rupanya menyediakan berbagai pajangan rumah. Di sana juga tersedia berbagai macam kerajinan tangan dan suvenir.

" _De_ , Shika-nii bagaimana? Kau masih belum mendapat hadiah, loh, Shika-nii?" tanya Konohamaru pada Shikamaru yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan langkah terseok. Sesekali ia menguap, kemudian memandang Konohamaru dengan memelas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Oh, ayolah Konohamaru. Aku lelah," belum jauh berjalan dari _Iwa Shop_ , ia sudah berhenti di sebuah kursi dan terduduk di sana. Konohamaru menghela napas berat, kemudian ikut duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Pertama-tama, coba lepas dulu _hoodie_ -mu itu, Shika-nii. Aku yang melihatnya saja gerah! Apalagi kau yang memakainya," ujar Konohamaru sambil menarik-narik _hoodie navy_ yang dipakai Shikamaru. Shikamaru kini memakai _hoodie_ yang tidak terlalu tebal, dengan kepalanya yang ditudungi. Mana ada orang bodoh yang memakai _hoodie_ seperti itu di pertengahan musim panas begini?

Shikamaru melepas tudung _hoodie_ itu dari kepalanya sehingga rambut nanasnya mencuat. Konohamaru memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu terlihat pucat dan berkeringat dingin sekarang. Konohamaru langsung mengambil tisu dari tas slempangnya dan mengelap keringat Shikamaru.

" _Shika-nii, shikkarishite yo kore_!" ujarnya khawatir disela-sela kegiatannya. Mau tak mau Shikamaru tersenyum simpul melihat kekhawatiran adiknya.

" _Thanks_ ," gumam Shikamaru pelan sambil menatap Konohamaru lembut. Kemudian ia mengambil tisu tersebut dari tangan adiknya dan mengelapkannya sendiri. Konohamaru ikutan tersenyum, meskipun dapat terlihat rasa khawatir masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku... boleh tidur sebentar?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai mengganti posisinya dari duduk jadi ingin berbaring di atas kursi. Tanpa seizin Konohamaru, Shikamaru langsung membaringkan kepalanya ke paha Konohamaru. Sontak saja bocah bersyal biru ini salah tingkah.

" _Cho-cho-chotto_! Shika-nii! Jangan tidur di sini, dong! Malu, tahu!" seru Konohamaru sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu kakaknya. Sayangnya Shikamaru sudah terlelap. Kepalanya seperti sudah menempel dengan paha yang dijadikannya bantal itu. Badannya seperti tertarik oleh gravitasi sehingga ia tak dapat—lebih tepatnya tak ingin terbangun.

"Huh, padahal Shika-nii belum membeli hadiah. Ah, baru jam dua belas, sih. Yasudahlah, kita istirahat dulu," gumam Konohamaru sambil tersenyum simpul melihat wajah damai sang kakak ketika tidur. Ia menaruh sebelah tangannya di lengan Shikamaru, lalu mengenggamnya lembut.

"Sudah lama kami tidak seperti ini. Aku...kangen sama Shika-nii yang dulu..."

* * *

 **Pair 4 : Itachi – Naruto – Kankurou**

"Kankurou, dari tadi kau kelihatan santai saja? Sudah mau jam satu, nih! Dan kau belum membeli hadiah. Daritadi malah membeli barang-barang aneh!" tegur Naruto pada Kankurou yang sedang meneliti etalase yang di dalamnya terdapat gunpla-gunpla pajangan di sebuah toko.

Tanpa menatap Naruto, Kankurou tetap fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya. "Aku akan membuat sesuatu dengan tanganku sendiri. Yang aku beli ini adalah bahan-bahan untuk membuatnya. Jadi, jangan bilang ini barang-barang aneh!"

Naruto tertegun, ia dapat mendengar keseriusan dari ucapan Kankurou barusan. Apalagi saat Kankurou bilang bahwa ia yang akan membuat sendiri _kekkon oiwai_ untuk kedua orangtuanya. Naruto berlirih minta maaf sambil menatap kantong-kantong yang Kankurou pegang.

"Belanjaanmu banyak. Mau kubantu pegangkan?" tanya Naruto. Kankurou menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum kaku ke arahnya.

"Hmm... Tidak usah," jawab Kankurou singkat. Ia kembali menatap etalase tersebut. Ia hanya tak ingin Naruto penasaran dan membongkar isi belanjaannya. Sebenarnya, meskipun Itachi dan Naruto melihat apa yang ia beli, tapi mereka masih tidak tahu apa yang akan Kankurou buat dengan benda-benda tersebut.

"Naruto, Kankurou, ayo kita pergi!" suara Itachi membangunkan dua pemuda tersebut dari dunianya. Mereka menoleh serempak ke arah Itachi yang sudah menenteng sebuah kantong plastik putih yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak kado besar.

"Ita-nii sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto setibanya di tempat Itachi berdiri. Itachi mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari toko itu. Disusul Naruto, kemudian Kankurou yang berjalan di samping Naruto.

" _Niisan_ , sebentar lagi jam satu. Apa kita langsung ke Café Parade saja?" tanya Kankurou yang disusul dengan anggukan Naruto. Itachi berbalik menatap kedua adiknya dan hanya tersenyum tanpa makna. Lalu ia berbalik lagi menatap ke arah depan.

" _Ne_ , Naruto. Itachi-niisan orangnya memang suka senyum-senyum sendiri, ya?" bisik Kankurou sepelan mungkin pada Naruto. Sesekali ia menautkan alisnya ketika menatap punggung Itachi.

"Ita-nii itu orangnya memang murah senyum! Saking seringnya senyum, dia sampai dikata orang gila sama orang-orang!" bisik Naruto yang juga ikut menatap Itachi dengan tatapan jahil.

"Aku dengar, lho, Naruto..." sahut Itachi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Naruto beringsut, langsung berlindung di balik punggung Kankurou. Itachi menoleh dengan mata memicing. Naruto pun meringis sambil mengangkat tangan, membentuk huruf 'V' dengan dua jarinya.

"Oh, ya, Kankurou. Kau mau buat apa dengan benda-benda yang kau beli itu? Biar kutebak. Kau mau menjadikan apa yang kau buat itu sebagai _kekkon oiwai_ , kan?" tanya Itachi. Naruto mengangguk karena penasaran juga dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kankurou.

"Itu...aku... Mau buat sepasang _kugutsu_ yang menyerupai _kaasan_ dan _tousan_..." ujar Kankurou malu-malu. Matanya menatap ke arah lain. Ia tak melihat ekspresi Itachi yang langsung terkejut meskipun hanya sekilas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

" _Kugutsu_? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto kebingungan sambil menatap Kankurou dan Itachi bergantian. Itachi langsung mengubah wajah kagetnya menjadi senyuman.

" _Kugutsu_ itu...boneka... Argh, sudahlah! Nanti kau lihat sendiri saja bentuknya seperti apa!" jawab Kankurou cepat, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan. Itachi kembali tersenyum dan menyusul Kankurou yang sudah meninggalkan mereka. Naruto bersungut, kemudian menyusul mereka juga.

" _Kugutsu_ , ya? Haah... aku jadi ingat saat SMA, ada seorang temanku yang katanya akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya pada seni _kugutsu_ ," ujar Itachi berintermezzo ketika ia sudah berjalan sejajar dengan Kankurou. Kankurou refleks menatap Itachi.

"Siapa orang itu, _niisan_?" tanya Kankurou penasaran. Tatapan serius ia arahkan ke Itachi.

"Namanya Sasori. Dulu aku, dia, dan Yahiko berteman dan masuk geng yang didirikan Yahiko," jawab Itachi simpel. Kankurou hanya ber-'oh' ria. Tentu saja, karena ia mengenal orang yang Itachi sebut tadi.

"Oh, _shishou_ , toh! Aku mengenalnya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Dia memang pandai membuat _kugutsu._ Makanya aku sampai memohon-mohon padanya agar dia mau menjadi guruku!" seru Kankurou sambil mengepalkan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Oh, kalian saling kenal, toh? Ternyata dunia ini memang sempit, ya. Hahaha..." ujar Itachi lagi yang diakhiri dengan segurat tawanya. Kankurou pun ikut-ikutan tertawa. Mereka meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam tak paham.

"Oh, ya. Soal geng yang didirikan Yahiko-niisan itu...?" Kankurou kembali ingin bertanya. Sepertinya ia pernah dengar soal geng Yahiko itu. Tapi kapan, ya?

"Itu Akatsuki. Sampai sekarang masih aktif, kok. Cuma akunya saja yang sudah keluar dan tidak pernah ngumpul lagi dengan mereka sejak kuliah di Spanyol," jawab Itachi. Kankurou menganga. Ia akhirnya ingat, geng bernama Akatsuki itu, kan, yang dibicarakan para anak Uchiha saat jamuan malam kemarin.

"Ti-tidak mungkin _shishou_ anggota komplotan sesat itu!" sanggah Kankurou sambil menatap Itachi tak percaya. Mana mungkin ia percaya kalau Sasori yang menurutnya sangat dingin itu, rupanya anggota komplotan yang dikata Naruto adalah komplotan sesat. Ia bahkan masih tak percaya kalau Itachi juga mantan anggota Akatsuki.

"Hush! Jangan bilang begitu! Akatsuki tidak sesesat yang kau pikirkan, kok!" tukas Itachi sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kankurou. Kankurou terkaget sejenak, kemudian menatap Itachi penuh selidik.

"Apanya yang tidak sesat, Ita-nii? Dulu kalian hampir menculik dan menyembelih Kurama, kan?" sambung Naruto dari belakang. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan sandaran untuk kepalanya. Gurat cemberut menghiasi wajahnya.

Terekam jelas di otaknya, saat ia baru pulang sekolah dan ingin memberi makan rubah peliharaannya yang bernama Kurama itu. Ia melihat Yahiko dan dua temannya yang lain sedang berusaha untuk membuka kandang Kurama dan membawanya kabur. Sejak saat itu, Naruto tak pernah membiarkan baik Yahiko, Itachi, atau orang luar menyentuh Kurama kesayangannya.

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, mereka pun sampai di tempat mereka akan berkumpul, Café Parade. Cafe merangkap restoran keluarga berlantai dua dengan corak meriah yang menghiasi setiap sudutnya, membuat mata para pengunjung terasa dimanjakan. Itachi dan yang lain segera masuk ke dalam. Langsung saja mereka disambut oleh dua orang _waiter_.

" _Irasshaimase, goshuujin-sama_. _Welcome to Café Parade_ ," ujar kedua _waiter_ tersebut kompak. Itachi membalas dengan mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Naruto dan Kankurou celingak-celingukan dari balik punggung Itachi.

"Ah, itu Temari-neesan dan Sasuke!" seru Kankurou sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu meja. Itachi dan Naruto menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kankurou serempak, dan mendapati bahwa kedua saudara mereka sudah duduk di sana. Di sebuah meja panjang dengan sembilan kursi mengelilinginya. Sebelumnya, Sasuke memang sudah memesan meja tersebut untuk anak-anak Uchiha makan siang.

"Ah, Kankurou! _Minna_!" Temari berdiri, kemudian berseru dan melambaikan tangan pada Kankurou dkk. Kankurou dan Naruto balas melambaikan tangan dan memanggil Temari beserta Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus tanpa menatap Naruto dan lainnya yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

'Ck! Apa, sih, si Naruto juga ikut-ikutan manggil _neesan_?' tak lupa Kankurou membatin dongkol.

"Kalian sudah lama?" tanya Itachi setibanya di meja makan itu. Ia bersama Naruto dan Kankurou pun duduk di kursi yang mereka inginkan. Kankurou langsung menyambar kursi di samping kanan Temari. Sedangkan Naruto berhadapan dengan Temari.

"Baru sepuluh menit, _niisan_."

"Baru sepuluh menit, Ita-nii."

Sasuke dan Temari berujar kompak. Bedanya hanyalah pada ekspresi dan nada yang mereka pakai. Temari berujar dengan bersahabat, sedangkan Sasuke berujar dengan dingin.

Itachi hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Kankurou yang langsung cemberut dan lalu melihat Sasuke. Sasuke balik menatap Kankurou dengan tatapan 'apa-lihat-lihat?' andalannya. Sedangkan Naruto? Oh, dia dengan cepat memanggil pelayan wanita yang lewat dan langsung memesan makanan.

"Ramen satu porsi besar dengan _topping_ Naruto yang banyak, ya, _neechan!_ Lalu _orange milkshake_!" Naruto memesan makanan pada sang pelayan. Sang pelayan pun mencatat apa yang Naruto pesan. Itachi bersaudara pun ikut memesan makanan. Itachi memesan _beef_ kare dan capucino dingin. Kankurou memesan _beef_ _burger_ besar dan _ice choco mix_. Sedang Sasuke memesan nasi goreng sambal tomat dan _smoothie_ tomat, serta _misoshiru_ dan _matcha latte_ dingin.

Kankurou melongo saat mendengar pesanan Sasuke. "Kau memesan sebanyak itu?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menjawab, "Yang satunya bukan punyaku."

"Oh."

"Memangnya kau yakin dia akan memesan itu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan ekspresi mengejek. Sasuke balas menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku yakin seratus persen. Aku bahkan tahu kalau nanti si _baka aniki_ akan pesan katsudon pedas dan pepsi. Lalu Konohamaru akan pesan ramen dengan _char siu_ dan _choco blend_. Lalu Gaara—"

"Oke, oke. Cukup, Sasuke. Kau sudah membuat Kankurou dan Temari merinding," Itachi langsung menginterupsi perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke balik menatap Kankurou dan Temari yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedang Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sa-sasuke, kau tahu dari mana mereka akan pesan makanan itu?" tanya Kankurou penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu, kan, makanan kesukaan mereka. Dan Shikamaru selalu memesan itu saat kami pergi ke sini..."

"...dulu," jawab Sasuke, yang semakin memelankan suaranya. Temari membulatkan bibirnya, bersama Kankurou yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

'Dia... ingat semua menu favorit saudara-saudaranya?'

Lima menit kemudian, Konohamaru yang menyeret Shikamaru pun tiba di cafe itu. Konohamaru langsung duduk di samping kiri Temari, membuat Kankurou mendelik penuh makna ke arah si bungsu. Sedangkan Shikamaru duduk di samping Itachi.

"Kalian sudah pesan makanan?" tanya Konohamaru. Temari mengangguk. "Sudah. Kau mau pesan apa, Konohamaru-kun?"

Itachi mengisyaratkan kepada pelayan yang tadi melayani mereka untuk kembali mampir di meja mereka. Pelayan itu pun datang.

"Aku pesan ramen dengan _miso char siu_. Minumnya _choco blend_ ," ujar Konohamaru pada sang pelayan. Pelayan wanita itu mencatat pesanan Konohamaru.

"Lalu Shika-nii?" tanya Konohamaru pada Shikamaru. Belum saja Shikamaru membuka mulutnya, Sasuke sudah menginterupsi.

"Aku sudah pesankan _misoshiru_ dan _matcha latte_ untukmu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengarahkan netranya ke Shikamaru dan pelayan bergantian.

" _Aa sou_. Aku bosan makan itu. Aku mau makan yang lain saja," ujar Shikamaru yang terkesan dingin, tanpa menoleh Sasuke. Perkataan tersebut cukup untuk membuat Itachi bersaudara selain Konohamaru dan Shikamaru sendiri, tertegun.

"Oh..." respon Sasuke. Dia kembali diam dan mendireksikan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sedangkan Shikamaru langsung memesan makanan yang sama dengan Itachi pada pelayan.

"Loh? Jadi makanan yang dipesan Sasuke untuk Shikamaru tadi?" tanya Temari. Ia menatap satu persatu lima dari _sixtet_ Uchiha plus Kankurou yang ada di sana.

"Ah, haha... Kalau itu, sih, serahkan saja ke Yahiko-nii! Dia itu pemakan segala jenis makanan!" jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan. Temari hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

Belum sampai semenit, orang yang dibicarakan Naruto pun datang bersama Gaara yang menenteng dua buah kantong plastik. Naruto bersama Temari melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Namun tak ada balasan dari kedua orang itu. Mereka sampai di meja bernomor delapan dengan membawa suasana yang buruk.

"Kau kenapa, _baka aniki_? Wajahmu cemberut begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap lekat-lekat Yahiko yang mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Gaara menyusul dan duduk di samping Yahiko. Tampak gurat lelah menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Yahiko tidak menjawab. Ia hanya duduk memangku dagu dengan tangannya dan memasang wajah cemberut. Semua pasang mata menoleh ke Yahiko. Tumben-tumbennya pemuda _happy-go-lucky_ seperti Yahiko menekuk mukanya begitu.

"Gaara, Yahiko-nii kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Gaara menghela napas sejenak. Kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak begitu paham. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang patah hati."

...

Hening.

Tak lama kemudian, semua makanan yang dipesan sudah tersaji di meja mereka. Yahiko yang benar-benar kehilangan napsu makannya hanya memesan pepsi. Sedangkan makanan yang tadi dipesankan Sasuke untuk Shikamaru, akhirnya dimakan oleh Gaara.

* * *

Shikamaru menatap bosan pada sekelilingnya. Sudah hampir dua jam ia termenung menjagai barang-barang saudaranya. Ia memang memilih untuk tidak ikut berputar-putar di lahan luas Tokyo Disney. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur atau sekedar duduk-duduk makan es krim di salah satu bangku taman.

Tapi daritadi ia tidak sendiri. Ia bersama Yahiko, yang juga malas untuk berkeliling. Daritadi tidak ada pembicaraan berarti yang mereka lakukan. Kelihatannya Yahiko memang sedang _bad mood_ , dan Shikamaru juga tidak terlalu ingin ikut campur.

"Hei! Kalian daritadi hanya duduk di sini? Tidak berkeliling juga?" lamunan kedua lajang bersaudara itu pun terusik oleh suara sopran seorang gadis yang mereka kenali sebagai Temari. Temari yang tampaknya habis berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka pun sampai dengan membawa beberapa kantong berisi cemilan.

"Yahiko-niisan kenapa? Daritadi murung terus. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu padaku," ujar Temari. Ia mengambil pepsi dan sebungkus keripik kentang dari kantong yang ia bawa, dan menyodorkannya ke Yahiko. Ia juga menawarkannya ke Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Yahiko.

Yahiko dalam diam mengambil _chips_ tersebut dan memakannya. Wajahnya masih tertekuk. Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Yahiko dan ikut mengambil _chips_ Temari. Tak lama setelah itu, Yahiko mengambil pepsi tadi dan meneguknya. Masih dalam diam.

"Temari-chan...aku ini...jelek, ya?" tanya Yahiko tiba-tiba, dengan suara yang patah-patah. Temari mematung dengan mulut ternganga ketika mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang langsung tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Hahaha, kau ini ngomong apa, sih, _baka aniki_?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari masih terdiam, namun memberikan tatapan penuh tanya ke Yahiko.

"Kau ini sama saja dengan Naruto, Shikamaru! Tidak ada pedulinya denganku! Memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu. Aku jadi benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang!" Yahiko bersungut kesal. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Frustasi.

" _Chi-chigaundesukedo, baka—Yahiko-nii_..." sanggah Shikamaru cepat. Niat ingin menepuk bahu Yahiko, tapi ia urungkan sehingga tangannya hanya menggantung bebas di udara.

"Kalau kau tidak menceritakan apa masalahmu, bagaimana kami bisa membantu?" tanya Temari sambil menepuk pelan pundak Yahiko. Yahiko menoleh dan menatap Temari dengan tatapan 'oh- _megami-sama_ -ku'. Ia lalu menggamit tangan Temari dan berseru, "Temari-chan! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Temari menyunggingkan senyum kaku. Bersamaan dengan Shikamaru yang mendesah.

" _Mendokuse..._ "

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin tanya sesuatu. Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan hati wanita yang sudah lama diincar tapi dianya tak peka-peka?" tanya Yahiko serius. Temari meneguk ludah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Mengingat ia belum pernah jatuh cinta, meskipun ia sendiri pernah mendapatkan beberapa pernyataan cinta yang sudah pasti langsung ia tolak tanpa pikir panjang.

Ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau masalah pertama yang harus ia dengar dari Yahiko adalah persoalan cinta. _Which means_ , dia yang buta cinta ini harus memberi nasehat kepada orang yang sedang patah hati.

"Err, itu..."

"Kau tinggal beranikan diri untuk mengatakannya langsung, kan, kepada wanita yang kau incar itu? Hah... Mau sampai kapan hubunganmu dan Konan-san digantung terus, _baka aniki_?" Shikamaru langsung menyambar omongan Temari dan menjawab dengan acuhnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yahiko mengkerut kembali.

"Ngomong doang, sih, enak! Implementasinya susah!" sahut Yahiko. Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya. "Kan, _niichan_ bisa latihan dulu untuk menyatakan cinta. Ada Temari-san yang bisa jadi kelinci percobaannya. _Nee_ , Temari-san?"

"Benarkah begitu, Temari-chan? Ah, kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, ya!" seru Yahiko yang kembali menemukan sisa energinya. Ia segera menggenggam tangan Temari dengan wajah berbinar.

"...hm? Un! Aku akan jadi kelinci percobaan untuk membantu—eh? EH?! Sebentar, apa maksudnya dengan kelinci percobaan, HA?!"

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Glossarium :**

Yahari = ternyata / sudah kuduga

Kekkon oiwai = hadiah pernikahan

Gedou Mazo = patung yang dipake buat nyerap/nyimpan chakra biju kalo di universe Naruto. Di sini anggep aja sebagai patung yang punya daya magis (?)

Soreyori = BTW / daripada itu

Shikkarishite yo = bertahanlah

Irasshaimase, goshuujin-sama = Selamat datang, tuan pelanggan

Misoshiru = sup miso

Chigaundesukedo = bukan begitu, sih

* * *

Yosh! Chap 4 sudah apdet~

Tambah panjang tapi endingnya gantung ya? Hehe... soalnya bingung sih mau selesain chap ini kayak gimana. Yah, tapi biarin gini aja lah.. /HEH

Pendek aja deh a/n nya. Tapi sebelum itu, saia mau ngadain vote—erm, nanya nih. Saia ada bikin ff Naruto tentang ngidol-ngidol gitu. Ada yang mau baca? Kalau yang mau lebih dari 5-10 orang, ntar saia publish. Kalo gak, gausah dulu deh. /duk

Oke sekian dulu chap ini. Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan tinggalin jejak. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya dan jangan lupa jejaknya lagi ya ehe~ 8Da


	5. Chapter 5

**Eight Brothers and Me**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Eight Brothers and Me © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Temari-cent, typo(s), AU, OOC, crack story, failed, error language, alay, abal, ababil, etc.**

 **Special warning for this chap : a little sho-ai-incest scene  
**

Summary :

 **Temari, seorang gadis tomboy yang memiliki dua adik lelaki, kini harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi anak tiri seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang telah memiliki enam orang anak. Mengurus dua adik absurd saja sudah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Bagaimana jika ia harus mengurus enam saudara lagi yang memiliki sifat dan kisah yang berbeda?**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 5 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Temari menatap lekat-lekat pantulan dirinya yang tergambar di cermin. Kulit putihnya kini terbalut dengan semi _long dress_ putih, dengan hiasan bunga yang berwarna senada dengan dengan rambutnya. Rambutnya ia kuncir dua, dengan ikat rambut kuning berjaring yang memang dirancang khusus untuk menemani _dress_ putihnya.

"Hmm... Sepertinya sudah bagus?" gumamnya mantap setelah dirasanya penampilannya sudah rapi. Ia pun segera mengambil tas slempang peraknya dan mengalungkannya. Setelah siap, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

Rumah kediaman Uchiha sangat riuh dan sibuk hari ini. Setiap pelayan yang ada di rumah itu terlihat berjalan cepat ke sana kemari sambil membawa barang yang entah apa dan darimana. Ada yang sibuk mendekor ruangan, dan lain sebagainya.

Tentu saja semuanya terlihat sibuk hari ini. Hari ini, tanggal 23 Juli adalah hari ulang tahun salah satu tuan muda Uchiha, Sasuke. Tidak hanya itu. Hari ini juga, tuan besar mereka akan menikah untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Pesta ulang tahun sekaligus pernikahannya sendiri akan diadakan di sebuah hotel berbintang lima dari nanti siang. Sedangkan untuk akad nikah akan dilangsungkan di sebuah katedral pada pagi ini.

Temari tersenyum simpul ketika mendapati adiknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Gaara dengan balutan kemeja putih dan jas merah kini terlihat sangat dewasa. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto juga keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan jas dan kemeja putih.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya pada Naruto dan Gaara. Gaara mengangguk dalam diam, sementara Naruto langsung memperhatikan Temari secara menyeluruh. "Wow! Kakakku ini bisa tampil feminin juga, ya!"

"Cih! Hanya untuk hari ini saja!" balas Temari judes sembari menginjak kaki Naruto. Naruto refleks mengangkat kakinya dan mengaduh.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat bagi mereka. Tak terasa sudah dua minggu mereka saling kenal, dan hari ini mereka akan resmi menjadi saudara. Naruto yang dari awal memang memperhatikan kebiasaan Temari dan adik-adiknya jadi tahu kalau Temari tidak seperti gadis-gadis biasanya. Ia terkesan _tomboy_ dan lebih nyambung jika berbicara tentang persoalan lelaki. Sama seperti gaya berpakaiannya biasa. Makanya Naruto kaget saat melihat Temari mengenakan _dress_ begitu.

"Ah! Aku akan memanggil _baka aniki_ dulu. Kalian turunlah duluan!" Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar Yahiko yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari situ. Temari pun mengangguk, lantas mengajak Gaara turun ke bawah.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Temari dapat melihat Kankurou dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa. Sepertinya tidak terjadi percakapan di antara mereka. Sasuke hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya, begitu pula dengan Kankurou yang sibuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Konohamaru tengah berbincang santai dengan Kakashi. Temari dan Gaara langsung menghampiri Kankurou.

"Kau terlihat sangat rapi, _niisan_ ," ujar Gaara pada Kankurou. Kankurou terkekeh pelan, sambil merapikan dasi kupu-kupunya. "Kau juga, Gaara."

"Dan _neesan_ ~" kini pandangan Kankurou beralih ke Temari. Ia menatap Temari dengan tatapan nakal, yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari Temari. "Apa?"

"Kau terlihat sangat feminin hari ini~!" goda Kankurou sambil menoel lengan gadis itu. Temari yang gusar langsung menjitak kepala Kankurou pelan. "Hanya untuk hari ini. Titik!"

Semua pasang mata yang ada di ruang tamu itu tertuju pada Temari. Mereka sendiri baru kali ini melihat penampilan gadis itu sefeminin ini. Pasalnya, saat ke sekolah saja, gadis ini selalu memakai celana _training_ sepaha di balik roknya.

"Oh, ya. Itachi-niisan mana?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mengantarkan Fugaku-sa—erm, _tousan_ ke gereja. Memangnya _neesan_ tidak jadi pengawalnya _kaasan_?" jawab sekaligus tanya Kankurou balik. Temari terdiam sejenak, memproses jawaban, atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan Kankurou tadi.

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" Temari langsung menepuk jidatnya. Lalu ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang tamu. "Aku akan ke kamar _kaasan_ dulu!"

* * *

Upacara pernikahan yang sakral itupun berlangsung dengan lancar, tanpa ada hambatan berarti. Kini, Fugaku dan Karura sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Begitu pula dengan anak-anak kedua insan ini yang telah resmi menjadi saudara sah. Dan untuk merayakan hari pernikahan mereka sekaligus ulang tahun Sasuke, diadakanlah pesta mewah di Hotel Four Seasons. Itachilah yang mengatur semua yang berkaitan dengan pesta ini.

Banyak tamu penting yang silih berganti, berdatangan untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat ataupun bersua dengan sepasang duda-janda yang barusan melepas statusnya itu. Acara siang itu memang lebih dikhususkan untuk tamu-tamu penting perusahaan Uchiha dan sebagainya. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang datang adalah teman-teman lama Fugaku, teman dan bawahannya di kantor, serta pengusaha dan pejabat penting di Jepang. Tak luput beberapa teman kerja dan tetangga lama Karura juga datang ke pesta itu. Dengan banyaknya tamu penting itu, membuat Itachi harus berusaha keras untuk mengerahkan tim yang terpercaya dan benar-benar khusus.

Sedangkan untuk malamnya, pesta akan lebih dikhususkan untuk anak-anak muda dan sanak famili karena saat itu pula akan dirayakan pesta ulang tahun Sasuke. Itachi dan Yahiko mengundang teman-teman dekatnya, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke mau tak mau diharuskan mengundang seluruh teman sekelasnya oleh Itachi selaku sang _organizer_.

Pastinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan bagi Temari. Dari tadi ia sibuk karena harus mengenalkan dirinya pada rekan bisnis sang ayah.

Untunglah dirinya saat ini tidak dipaksa untuk memakai _dress-dress_ atau gaun yang menurutnya sangat aneh dan tidak cocok dengan imejnya itu. Cukup sendal ber-hak tingginya itu saja yang membuat kakinya jadi pegal-pegal. Ia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian dengan mengenakan baju-baju feminin itu.

"Heee~ Temari-neechan! Padahal _neechan_ terlihat sangat cantik saat memakai _dress_ tadi pagi," Konohamaru mencak-mencak sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Temari yang kala itu sedang menyantap pudingnya langsung tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk! Kau bilang apa—uhuk!" sembari menelan paksa pudingnya, Temari memicing ke arah Konohamaru yang langsung menyembunyikan raut tak puasnya itu saat Temari tersedak.

"Uh, tidak! Maaf, _neechan_!" Konohamaru bergegas mengambil air yang terletak di meja prasmanan yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Ini, minum dulu airnya, _neechan_."

Temari segera mengambil dan menenggak sampai habis air yang disuguhkan Konohamaru. Merasakan ada marabahaya(?) yang mengintai sang kakak, bergabunglah Gaara dan Kankurou di sana.

" _Neesan_ , wajahmu merah? Ada apa?" tanya Kankurou cepat sambil memandang lekat-lekat wajah Temari. Raut cemas terlihat sangat kentara di wajahnya.

Temari menggeleng kuat. Meskipun hanya karena puding bertahtakan buah ceri saja sudah membuat Temari tersedak hebat. Konohamaru kembali mengambilkan air, yang langsung disambar cepat oleh Kankurou.

"Sini airnya!" ucapnya ketus, dan langsung meminumkannya pada Temari. Sekali lagi, air tersebut habis oleh Temari. Membuat Gaara dan Kankurou terheran-heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Temari-neesan sampai dia begitu, hn?" tanya Gaara sambil menjentikkan jarinya pelan ke kening Konohamaru. Konohamaru refleks mengaduh dengan tangan meraba-raba keningnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku hanya bilang kalau _neechan_ tadi pagi sangat cantik dengan—"

 _Jiiiii~_

Dan Konohamaru langsung bungkam saat itu juga karena dihujam tatapan tajam dari si coklat dan si merah.

"Hahaha! _Neesan_ , kan, tidak mau dibilang cantik! Dia itu lebih suka kalau dibilang ganteng!" celetuk Kankurou. Kemudian ia melirik Gaara—meminta pembenaran—dan merangkul bahu adiknya itu.

"Enak saja!" Temari meninju pelan lengan Kankurou. "Mana ada wanita yang tidak senang dibilang cantik? Hanya saja...rasanya tidak pernah ada yang bilang aku cantik. Haha..."

"Hoho~? Rupanya kau bisa juga mengakui kalau kau adalah wanita, _neesan_ ~" goda Kankuro dan balik menatap genit Temari. Tanpa disadari, wajah Temari sedikit memerah. Ia segera menutupi rasa malunya dengan menyikut kuat perut adiknya.

"Soalnya kau tidak pernah berdandan yang seperti tadi pagi, _neesan_. Sekarang kau masih terlihat cantik dan elegan, kok," Gaara membuka mulutnya. Temari mau tak mau mendengar alasan Gaara yang memang terdengar logis.

"Tapi, Temari-neechan memang cantik, kok! Kaasan saja cantik, _neechan_ juga harus cantik, dong!" Konohamaru kembali bersuara.

"Haha, kau ini bisa saja, bocah!" Temari langsung merangkul bahu Konohamaru akrab dan menjitak kepalanya pelan. Konohamaru meringis, namun tak menolak perlakuan dari Temari.

"Ck! Kau ini, kecil-kecil sudah pandai menggombal rupanya!" cibir Kankurou. Gaara hanya mengangguk, entah membenarkan perkataan Kankurou, atau perkataan Konohamaru.

"Ooh! Kankurou, Gaara, Temari! Kalian ada di sini rupanya!"

Ketiga bersaudara yang dipanggil itu refleks menoleh ke asal suara. Konohamaru yang juga ikut menoleh langsung berjengit ngeri kala melihat Yahiko sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan diikuti oleh 'kroco-kroconya' di balik punggungnya.

"Hoo~ Yahiko! Jadi itu adik-adikmu yang baru?" salah satu dari kroco Yahiko yang berambut putih menyahut.

"Jadi, yang itu adik perempuanmu, Yahiko?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru sambil melirik Temari. Yahiko pun langsung menggamit lengan Temari dan menariknya ke depan dengan paksa. Tentunya hal tersebut mengundang sikap siaga satu dari Kankurou dan Gaara.

"Iya, Konan. Namanya Temari."

Temari membungkuk sebagai rasa hormat, yang dibalas dengan senyuman ramah dari gadis bernama Konan itu. Sementara kroco-kroco Yahiko yang lain ada yang balas menyapa atau hanya sekedar mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau punya adik wanita, un!" Temari memicingkan matanya. Yang barusan bicara itu seorang wanita? Tapi kenapa dia berpakaian tuxedo lengkap?

Yahiko pun memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang rupanya mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak zaman SMA.

"Oh, ya! Masih ada Itachi dan satu lagi teman kami—erm, sepupu kita yang namanya Nagato. Kami semua adalah anggota Akatsuki!" seru Yahiko dengan bangga sembari melebarkan kedua tangannya.

Dan kala itu juga, Kankurou langsung menjerit histeris sebab fakta yang membeberkan bahwa _shishou_ yang sangat ia hormati—yang pernah ia sebut-sebut di _chapter_ sebelumnya itu, benar-benar teman Yahiko dan juga merupakan anggota organisasi 'sesat' Akatsuki.

* * *

Temari bersyukur, kini ia bisa menghirup udara segar di taman hotel setelah beberapa jam harus menampakkan wajahnya dan bersikap layaknya gadis dari keluarga terhormat di depan para tamu. Oke, sekarang bisa dibilang dia memang sudah menjadi anak gadis dari keluarga terhormat. Tapi tetap saja, hal yang menyangkut etika tentang bagaimana caranya menjadi gadis lembut dan hi-class itu tidak sesuai dengan dirinya selama ini.

Bahkan sebagai ketua kesiswaan pun, dia dikenal sebagai ketua kesiswaan _killer_ namun slengekan.

Kembali pada cerita, Temari yang berhasil ditarik oleh Konohamaru hingga sampai ke taman bunga ini merasa sangat bersyukur. Pasalnya, selain sudah lelah menjaga imej, ia juga sudah lelah dicecar pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol oleh teman-teman Yahiko tadi. Sayangnya, Gaara dan Kankurou tidak bisa melarikan diri dari komplotan itu.

Bukan. Maksudnya bukan tidak bisa melarikan diri. Hanya saja Kankurou lah yang ingin tidak ingin harus berada di sana. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin tetap bersama dengan _shishou_ -nya itu—yang Temari tidak ingat namanya. Dan ia pun meminta Gaara untuk menemaninya. Dengan seribu satu alasan, akhirnya Temari bisa melepaskan diri dari mereka.

"Iya! Jadi, kakak-kakak yang bersama Yahiko-nii itu yang namanya Konan-nee. Dan Yahiko-nii suka sama Konan-nee. Tapi dengar-dengar Konan-nee sukanya sama Nagato-nii," jelas Konohamaru di sela-sela perbincangan mereka.

"Hoo~" Temari mangut-mangut. "Lalu, Nagato itu siapa? Anggota Akatsuki juga?"

"Nagato-nii itu sepupu kami. Dia anak adiknya ibu kami yang sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang ibunya adalah bibi kami," jawab Konohamaru tenang, sembari menunduk. Temari yang merasa kalau pembicaraan ini mulai membawa hawa tidak enak, langsung menyeletuk, "Wah, cinta segitiga, dong!"

Tawa kedua saudara ini pun menggema di seluruh penjuru taman.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Taman yang seluas dua kali kamar Temari di mansion Uchiha ini memang sangat indah. Di keempat sudutnya ditancapi lampu hias dengan pagar tanaman yang ditata rapi. Di tengah-tengah terdapat patung dengan air mancur yang juga dihiasi dengan lampu hias yang berkelap-kelip.

Dan saat itu juga, iris _jade_ Temari menangkap sosok pemuda berambut nanas sedang sibuk dengan _mac_ -nya. Temari pun mengajak Konohamaru untuk menghampiri Shikamaru yang terduduk sendiri di tepi air mancur.

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" tanya Temari sesaat setelah ia sampai di tempat Shikamaru. Konohamaru pun langsung duduk di samping Shikamaru dan mengintip apa yang Shikamaru mainkan dengan _mac_ -nya.

Shikamaru mendongak, menatap Temari dengan tatapan malas. Saat melihat tingkah Konohamaru, ia langsung menjauhkan _mac_ -nya dari jangkauan si bocah bersyal biru itu.

"Mengapa aku sendirian itu tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian," ujarnya dingin. Ia kembali menatap layar _mac_ -nya sambil membelakangi Konohamaru.

"Shika-nii~ apa itu? Ayo, perlihatkan padaku~" pinta Konohamaru sambil menarik-narik pelan kemeja yang dikenakan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tak mengindahkan, ia hanya berbalik badan sambil menatap cemberut pada Konohamaru.

"Hei, hei. Jangan mengabaikanku begitu! Bergabunglah dengan yang lain di _ballroom_ , jangan main sendirian di sini!" suruh Temari, kemudian bergabung dengan dua pemuda itu dan duduk di samping Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang diapit oleh Temari dan Konohamaru langsung menatap lurus ke depan seraya memeluk erat _mac_ -nya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka keramaian. Jangan ganggu aku," gumamnya pelan sambil menunduk. Shikamaru berdiri dengan disaksikan oleh tatapan bingung Temari—serta tatapan sendu Konohamaru. Mereka berdua pun hanya bisa terdiam ketika Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan mereka, sampai—

"KYAAAA!"

"A-apa itu!?" Konohamaru langsung terlonjak kaget dan berdiri dari duduknya. Temari menjeling, dengan cepat kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah _ballroom_ , di mana arah suara itu berasal. Shikamaru pun langsung mematung di tempat, tidak jadi pergi.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, seluruh lampu di hotel itu pun padam total. Meninggalkan kegelapan mencekam di dinginnya malam yang mulai larut.

"KYAAAA!" suara-suara memekakkan telinga itu kembali terdengar. Sekilas terlihat beberapa siluet berlari menghampiri taman yang terletak di ujung barat hotel itu. Sayangnya Temari terlambat menyadari siluet itu.

* * *

"KYAAA!"

"!" Sasuke yang awalnya sedang berbincang dengan teman-teman setim basketnya langsung memasang mode siaga ketika seluruh penerangan di ruangan pesta itu padam. Dan parahnya lagi, telah terjadi kepanikan dari beberapa gadis yang disebabkan oleh pemadaman mendadak ini.

"Jangan bergerak! Kalau ada yang bergerak, aku akan menembaki kalian satu persatu!"

Teriakan-teriakan yang sempat terdengar tadi pun mereda, tak ada yang berani bersuara bahkan sekedar untuk bergerak karena gertakan itu. Sasuke dan yang lain langsung terperanjat ketika melihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam telah menyabotase pesta ini dan berdiri di tengah panggung yang disiapkan.

"Satu, dua...lima orang berdiri di atas panggung," Sasuke memicing tajam, menghitung berapa orang yang ada di atas panggung. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang senjata api yang teracung ke arah pengunjung. Namun ia tak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena ditutupi penutup kepala khas teroris. Lagipula, keadaan ruangan yang gelap, hanya pencahayaan sinar rembulan dari balik jendela saja yang tersisa, membuat penglihatannya terbatas.

"Teme!" Naruto bergumam pelan. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, tapi masih tidak bertemu pandang dengan Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Penjahatnya banyak sekali. Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa masuk ke sini?" tanya Naruto, setengah berdesis.

"Penjahatnya cuma lima orang yang di panggung itu, kan?"

"Tidak. Coba kau perhatikan lagi sekelilingmu!"

Dan benar saja. Saat Sasuke mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya, ia berhasil menemukan beberapa orang berbalut busana dan penutup kepala hitam tengah mengacungkan pistol ke arah beberapa tamu—menyandera mereka. Dan yang paling dekat dengannya tengah berdiri di samping salah satu teman setimnya di klub basket.

"Dobe, aku jadi bertanya-tanya juga, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa masuk ke sini," bisik Sasuke, mulai bersiap dengan kuda-kuda khas judo. Naruto yang merasakan pergerakan dari Sasuke pun mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

" _Yacchaokka?_ " alis Naruto terangkat, ia mulai tertantang untuk beradu otot dengan tamu-tamu tak diundang itu. Gerakan-gerakan yang dibuat Sasuke dan Naruto itu pun mengundang atensi para penjahat yang terdekat dengan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka pun mengepung kedua remaja ini. Sedangkan para tamu yang ketakutan setengah mati langsung berlindung saat dirasa mereka punya kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri.

"Oi, kalian yang sudah mengganggu pesta ulang tahun saudaraku ini! Ayo, hadapi aku!" Naruto memprovokasi, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menggerakkan telunjuknya. Beberapa orang bertopeng itu langsung mengacungkan senjata yang mereka pegang ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke menajamkan indera penglihatannya, mengeluarkan _deathglare_ yang mungkin bisa untuk menakut-nakuti mereka.

"Ingat, jangan sampai kalian membunuh mereka," ujar salah satu dari penjahat itu. Para penjahat yang lain pun langsung menyimpan senjata api mereka. Ada yang mengeluarkan _stunt-gun_ sebagai pengganti pistol.

"Dobe! Bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibu?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan suara pelan. Punggung mereka saling bersentuhan seraya berputar mengamati pergerakan lawan.

"Ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja. Selama mereka berada di samping Kakashi dan Ita-nii," jawab Naruto. Dan—

 _BUGH!_

Naruto meninju salah satu penjahat yang hendak menyerangnya.

 _BUGH! DRUAGH!_

Sasuke juga tak mau kalah dan ikut menyikut dan men- _sleding_ kepala beberapa penjahat yang ada di depan wajahnya.

" _Hoo~ yaru naa, aibou~!_ " seru Naruto kegirangan sambil melompat kecil dan mengepalkan tangannya. Iapun kembali menyerang lawan yang sempat terjatuh karena serangannya dan Sasuke.

"Hn!" Sasuke kembali membuat seorang penjahat terjerembab ke meja prasmanan. Orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar sana langsung lari pontang-panting, ketakutan. Lupakan itu, terlihat beberapa wanita teman sekelas Sasuke yang malah terkesima dengan pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Pertarungan itu kembali menjadi sengit kala penjahat-penjahat lain bermunculan dan membawa senjata tajam. Dilihat-lihat lagi, pertarungan ini menjadi sangat menyulitkan bagi pihak Naruto karena mereka tidak mendapat bala bantuan

"Dobe! Dimana _baka aniki_ dan yang lain?" tanya Sasuke sengit.

"Aku tidak tahu!"

 _BUAGH!_

"Ohok!" Naruto tersungkur saat ada yang menendang perutnya dan Naruto lengah.

"Dobe!" Sasuke menoleh dengan secepat kilat dan langsung menghampiri Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Heh! Hanya tendangan begini, sih, tidak ada apa-apa—teme! Awas!" belum selesai Naruto bicara, matanya sudah menangkap seseorang yang ingin melukai Sasuke dari belakang dengan _stunt-gun_. Mata Naruto melebar bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang langsung berbalik badan.

"Hiaaaah!"

Dan satu _sleding_ -an berhasil mendarat di leher orang yang menyelakai Sasuke itu. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menghela napas lega dan tersenyum simpul kala melihat Yahiko datang bak pahlawan kesiangan.

"Hahaha! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh adikku, ha!?"

"Cih!" Sasuke mau tak mau mengeluarkan sedikit tawanya di sela decihannya. "Gayamu sama sekali tidak keren, _baka aniki_."

"Sasuke, serahkan yang di sini pada kami! Kau harus mencari Temari-chan dan Konohamaru. Tadi mereka ada di luar!" Yahiko kembali memasang kuda-kuda—dengan wajah teramat serius. Sasuke melebarkan matanya, kemudian menoleh ke Naruto dan Yahiko secara bergantian.

"Gaara dan Kankurou dimana? Shikamaru juga?"

 _BUGH!_

Yahiko meninju seseorang yang hendak menyerangnya dari belakang tanpa membalik badannya. "Gaara dan Kankurou pasti aman bersama teman-temanku. Kalau Shikamaru, aku tidak tahu."

"Cih!"

Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan kerumunan itu tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah mereka. Naruto dan Yahiko hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Sasuke sejenak, karena mereka tak bisa bernapas lega dan menurunkan pertahanan mereka sampai orang-orang tak diundang itu habis dibabat.

"Heh! Aku tak menyangka ada orang-orang bodoh yang berani mengacaukan hari yang indah ini!"

Yahiko menyeringai kala mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Mereka kembali menghajar orang-orang dengan kekuatan bak yakuza itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian adalah orang-orang suruhan Hyuuga!"

* * *

" _Neechan!_ Di belakangmu!"

 _BRUAGH!_

"Heh! Kau jangan meremehkan kekuatan wanita sepertiku, ya!"

Temari menyeka peluh yang membanjiri dagunya. Melawan kurang lebih sepuluh orang lelaki dewasa bertubuh besar memang cukup untuk menguras energinya. Apalagi harus sambil melindungi dua orang pemuda yang tidak dibekali dengan ilmu bela diri yang memadai.

"Katakan padaku! Siapa bos kalian!?" tanya Temari sambil mengangkat kerah salah seorang penyerang yang terduduk di tepi air mancur. Shikamaru dan Konohamaru pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Temari—dengan Konohamaru yang berlindung di balik rangkulan Shikamaru.

"...cih!" yang ditanyai itu hanya mendecih sembari menatap arah lain. Temari yang kembali gusar pun menyambar topeng hitam yang menutupi mukanya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika terdengar seseorang dari kejauhan berteriak ke arah mereka.

"Shikamaru! Konohamaru! Awas!"

Temari langsung menoleh dan mendapati dua orang yang dikalahkannya tadi telah berdiri sambil menyandera Shikamaru dan Konohamaru. Teman-teman mereka pun mulai bangkit dari posisinya. Salah satu dari mereka mengarahkan pistol ke arah Temari. Dan ada dua orang yang siap menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Cih! Kurang ajar, kalian! Lepaskan Konohamaru dan Shikamaru!" Sasuke menggeram tertahan sambil mencoba melawan mereka.

"Kami akan menjamin kalau mereka tidak terluka jika kau mau diam!" ancam salah satu dari mereka yang mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kau juga!" suruh satunya lagi pada Temari. Temari pun mau tak mau menuruti perintahnya dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Bos menyuruh kita untuk pergi sekarang. Polisi sudah bergerak menuju tempat ini," ujar salah satu dari mereka yang menyandera Shikamaru. Shikamaru membulatkan matanya, kemudian menginjak kaki orang yang menyanderanya sehingga orang itu tak sengaja melepaskan dirinya. Shikamaru segera berlari ke arah Temari meskipun dia dikepung oleh yang lain.

"Sudahlah! Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus bocah-bocah ini! Ayo, kita pergi!" ajak orang yang menyandera Konohamaru. Orang itupun memukul tengkuk Konohamaru sampai pingsan. Mengundang kemarahan Sasuke dan Temari. Sasuke sudah siap mengamuk sampai salah seorang dari mereka menancapkan _stunt-gun_ ke pinggangnya.

"Sasu-nii!"

"Aaargh!" Sasuke langsung tersungkur sambil memeluk perutnya. Meskipun sengatan _stunt-gun_ itu tidak sampai membuat pingsan, tapi perutnya benar-benar terasa kram karena sengatan itu.

"Sasuke!" Temari menghampiri Sasuke, sementara orang-orang itu pun kabur lewat jalur belakang. Shikamaru terdiam di tempat dengan bahu bergetar.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Temari sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang tertahan.

"Ngh... Ini tidak ada apa-apanya..."

"Temari-san... Sasu-nii..." Shikamaru memanggil nama kedua kakaknya lemah. Temari yang membantu Sasuke untuk bangkit dan sama-sama menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang tampak berkeringat dingin.

"Konohamaru... Konohamaru diculik oleh mereka."

Sasuke langsung melotot dan meninju tanah. Mukanya memerah karena menahan amarah. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, menumpahkan kekesalan pada sang rembulan yang kini menyinari taman itu. Temari sendiri mengepalkan tangannya keras dan berdiri.

"Kita harus kejar mereka, sebelum mereka kabur terlalu jauh."

"Tapi bagaimana?"

Shikamaru langsung mengambil _mac_ -nya yang tergeletak di tanah. Kemudian ia mengutak-atiknya cepat, dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Temari-san, Sasu-nii. Ayo, kita kejar mereka! Aku tahu kemana mereka pergi!" Shikamaru menunjukkan _mac_ -nya yang menampakkan _map_ dengan sebuah titik hijau yang berkelap-kelip dan bergerak.

"Aku sempat memasang GPS ke orang yang menyanderaku tadi!" imbuhnya. Sasuke pun segera berdiri dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kita ikuti mereka! Tapi, kita harus memberitahu yang lain dulu."

"Aku ikut!" seru Temari sebelum Shikamaru dan Sasuke berlari meninggalkannya. Sasuke menoleh gusar.

"Ha!? Tidak boleh! Kau itu wanita! Ini urusan lelaki dan kau tidak boleh ikut campur!"

"Itu benar, Temari-san. Biar kami saja yang pergi."

"Hei! Kau tidak lihat, ya? Tadi aku sempat membuat mereka semua babak belur! Aku pasti tidak akan merepotkan kalian!"

Memang dasarnya gadis keras kepala, sampai mereka tiba di tempat Fugaku dan yang lain, Temari tetap bersikeras untuk ikut menyelamatkan Konohamaru.

"Hah... Baiklah. Temari, Sasuke, Shikamaru, kalian ikut denganku. Yahiko, Naruto, bersama polisi akan menyusul kita," Itachi memberi arahan. Mereka yang disebut namanya itu hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Ayah, lebih baik ayah tetap bersama ibu saja. Begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Kankurou," ucap Itachi tenang pada Fugaku, kemudian beralih ke Gaara dan Kankurou. Meskipun begitu, tampak ekspresi cemas dan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat di wajah dan nada bicaranya.

"Kami berjanji akan menyelamatkan Konohamaru dan menguak siapa dalang di balik penyerangan ini," ujar Itachi mantap. Fugaku menatap intens Itachi sejenak, kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu, Itachi. Berhati-hatilah," Fugaku menepuk bahu Itachi, berusaha menenangkan hati sang anak sulung. Itachi tersenyum lemah, kemudian mengangguk.

"Temari, hati-hati," Karura memegang tangan Temari erat.

Temari hanya memberikan sebuah ceringan lebar dan mengangguk sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan pesta itu.

Setelah berpamitan, rombongan Itachi pun pergi menaiki mobil Itachi. Sedangkan Naruto dan Yahiko menyusul saat polisi yang tadi sudah dihubungi oleh Kakashi datang mengevakuasi TKP. Diketahui juga, ada pasukan polisi khusus yang akan dikerahkan untuk langsung pergi ke tempat tujuan para penyerang itu.

Dan setelah itu, pesta yang seharusnya masih berlanjut sampai tengah malam itu diberhentikan karena sang bintang utama—Sasuke, sudah pergi dari pesta itu.

* * *

 **Temari's POV**

Aku memegang _mac_ Shikamaru dengan tangan yang berkeringat. Dalam hati, aku tak henti-hentinya berdoa untuk keselamatan Konohamaru. Aku yang saat ini menjadi pemandu jalan, duduk di samping Itachi-niisan yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Dapat kulihat pegangannya pada setir mengeras. Dia juga mengemudi dengan, bisa dibilang ugal-ugalan. Aku mengerti, dia pasti sangat khawatir pada Konohamaru. Sama seperti kami.

"Ini salahku. Ini salahku..."

Aku mendengar gumaman lemah Shikamaru yang duduk bersama Sasuke di kursi belakang. Aku menoleh sebentar, dan mendapati tangan dan kaki Shikamaru yang tak henti-hentinya bergerak cepat. Ia pasti sangat cemas.

"Tidak, Shikamaru. Ini bukan salahmu."

Dari kaca depan, dapat kulihat Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Shikamaru dengan merangkul bahunya. Aku kembali menatap _mac_ yang kupegang sambil berharap-harap cemas.

Kulihat jalanan yang kami lewati sudah mulai lengang dan gelap. Hanya ada pencahayaan terbatas dari lampu jalan serta lampu sen mobil ini. Sedangkan mobil para penjahat itu sudah menjauh ditelan kegelapan.

"Ck! Mau sejauh apa mereka pergi? Ini sudah bukan di Tokyo lagi!" Itachi-niisan menggeram. Sebelah tangannya ia bantingkan ke setir. Dan benar saja, saat aku mengecek ke _map_ , kami memang sudah memasuki kota sebelah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada beberapa orang yang menyamar sebagai orang dalam hotel dan merusak acara ini. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka karena mereka langsung kabur. Tapi aku pastikan aku akan membuat mereka menyesal."

Gumaman Itachi-niisan yang mengandung kemarahan itu membuatku terhenyak. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi-niisan yang sudah merencanakan pesta ini dengan sempurna bisa sampai kecolongan seperti ini?

Dan siapa orang yang tega untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluargaku yang baru akan dibangun hari ini lewat pesta tadi?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Tidak menyangka kalau hari ini benar-benar membuatku lelah. Sudah lelah menghadapi berbagai jenis tamu di pesta sejak tadi siang, sekarang musti lelah karena harus melawan pengganggu-pengganggu itu.

Sementara itu, dari kursi belakang aku dapat mendengar Shikamaru menggumam sendiri—atau mungkin pada siapapun yang ada di dalam mobil ini. Aku tidak terlalu mendengar semua gumamannya. Tapi aku dapat mendengar beberapa kalimat seperti, "Andai saja aku memasang sistem pengaman dan mengawasi hotel ini dengan sistem keamanan yang sudah kurancang dari jauh-jauh hari. Andai aku tidak ikut ke pesta ini—"

Aku yang hanya melihat situasi di kursi belakang lewat kaca depan pun langsung melebarkan mataku kala melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sesuatu yang membuat Shikamaru langsung bungkam dan aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan dan tanpa sadar.

"...sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu, Shikamaru."

Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat barusan. Ya, barusan aku melihatnya...

...Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Shikamaru.

Aku langsung mengalihkan mataku, menatap lurus ke jalanan sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan aku lihat. Aku ragu kalau aku benar-benar melihat hal itu ataukah aku hanya berhalusinasi.

 _Plak!_

"Hah... hah..."

Aku dan Itachi-niisan menoleh ke belakang serempak, dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memegang pipinya yang memerah. Shikamaru sendiri langsung menjauh dari Sasuke dan merapat ke sisi kanan mobil.

"Hentikan, Sasu-nii. Ini bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal-hal gila seperti itu."

Dan aku dapat melihat Sasuke menunduk dalam dengan kedua telapak tangan saling tertaut kuat.

"Maaf."

Sekilas, kulihat Itachi-niisan memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia kembali fokus menyetir. Tak lama setelahnya, Itachi-niisan berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Temari, di mana mereka?"

Aku langsung mengalihkan netraku dan meneliti lagi _mac_ yang kupegang.

"Pergerakan mereka sudah berhenti. Setelah belokan itu, kita akan langsung menemukan tempat mereka."

Kulihat, Itachi-niisan mencengkram erat setirnya.

"Jangan bengong saja, Sasuke! Cepat kabari polisi dan beritahu posisi kita pada polisi!"

Aku kembali melirik kaca depan, mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke yang mulai menelepon polisi. Sementara Shikamaru masih menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi tadi. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus meminta penjelasan pada mereka tentang apa yang aku lihat tadi.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah pabrik tak terpakai yang menjadi tempat pemberhentian penjahat itu, Itachi-niisan segera memakirkan mobil di tempat yang sekiranya aman. Kami pun segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke pabrik itu.

Pabrik itu sangat berantakan namun kosong di beberapa area, sehingga kau bisa memasukkan mobil ke dalamnya. Ya, dapat kulihat beberapa mobil berjejer di salah satu lahan kosong di dalam pabrik itu. Sementara itu, aku tidak melihat salah satu dari komplotan penjahat itu. Mungkin mereka bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

"Oy! Keluar kalian! Kami tahu kalau kalian ada di sini!" Sasuke berteriak garang sambil menendang kursi rusak yang ada di sampingnya. Bunyi gemerisik dari kursi rusak itu pun menggema.

"Hah! Tak kusangka kalian akan datang kemari dengan sendirinya!"

Di ujung sana, samar-samar dapat kulihat salah satu dari mereka berdiri sambil menyeret Konohamaru yang pingsan. Saat kami perhatikan lagi sekeliling kami, rupanya kami sudah dikepung oleh komplotan-komplotan berbaju hitam ini.

"Lepaskan anak yang kau sandera itu!" perintah Sasuke dengan wajah berang.

"Siapa bos kalian!? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" dan yang ini adalah suara Itachi-niisan.

 _Bruagh!_

Kami berempat tercekat ketika melihat Konohamaru dilempar begitu saja oleh penjahat yang menyanderanya tadi sampai menabrak drum-drum yang tersusun. Aku dapat merasakan kemarahan yang luar biasa dari Sasuke dan Itachi-niisan. Aku sendiri sudah siap untuk menghajar mereka. Aku melipat kedua lengan bajuku tinggi-tinggi.

"Sampai matipun, kami tidak akan memberitahu kalian siapa yang menyuruh kami! Dan kalau kalian ingin bocah ini, ambil saja sini!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan kalau kalian semua kubunuh, kan?" tanya Sasuke lantang. Ia pun melakukan ancang-ancang dan langsung melesat cepat ke arah orang yang ditenggarai sebagai pemimpin komplotan ini.

"Shikamaru, menjauhlah. Ini akan jadi sangat berbahaya!" Itachi-niisan melepaskan jas yang ia pakai dan menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru menyanggupi dan langsung mundur kemanapun tempat yang dikira aman. Aku dan _niisan_ pun mulai melakukan peregangan otot, dan bersiap untuk melawan orang-orang yang mengepung kami.

"Itachi-niisan, kalau _niisan_ ingin melihat seperti apa keganasanku saat melawan bedebah-bedebah seperti ini, inilah saat yang tepat!"

Aku menyeringai.

"Temari," dapat kulihat seringai lemah Itachi-niisan sebelum ia bergerak ke arah musuh.

"Jangan bunuh mereka, ya."

Tentu saja aku tidak setega itu sampai harus membunuh mereka. Bagaimanapun juga jumlah mereka sangat banyak sehingga tak mungkin bagiku untuk membunuh mereka. Dan aku juga tidak mau dianggap pembunuh meskipun aku harus melakukannya demi melindungi diri.

Lagipula, aku tidak membawa senjata apapun selain tubuhku sendiri.

 **End of Temari's POV**

* * *

Pertarungan sengit antara tiga lawan puluhan orang ini pun tak terelakkan. Entah bagaimana caranya ketiga orang ini—plus Shikamaru yang berhasil mengecoh mereka dan mengambil _stunt-gun_ lawan serta membuat beberapa orang pingsan—berhasil menguasai keadaan. Sasuke sendiri masih sibuk bertarung dengan bos komplotan itu. Ia tampak babak belur, sedangkan lawannya terlihat kewalahan meskipun wajahnya masih ditutupi topeng hitam.

"Ck! Polisi lama sekali!" gerutu Temari, masih sibuk melawan beberapa musuh yang masih bertahan.

Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara sirene mobil polisi saling sahut menyahut dari kejauhan. Beberapa musuh langsung bangkit dari posisinya, sedangkan yang masih berdiri langsung membantu mereka yang tadinya terkapar.

"Ada polisi! Kita kabur!"

"Ck! _Nigasu ka!?_ " Sasuke menarik baju belakang bos komplotan itu, membuat mereka berdua terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh dengan posisi si bos menimpa Sasuke. Si bos berusaha melepas cengkraman Sasuke yang berubah menjadi lilitan kuat di leher dan tubuhnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur!" desis Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya ia coba untuk melepas topeng yang menutupi wajah si bos. Sayangnya Sasuke kalah cepat, menyebabkan si bos berhasil melepaskan diri darinya.

Mereka kembali bergulat di lantai karena Sasuke berhasil menahan kepergiannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa polisi sudah memasuki pabrik itu. Beberapa kompi polisi pun langsung mengepung pabrik itu dari luar.

"Kau tidak bisa keluar sekarang," bisik Sasuke. "Sekarang, cepat katakan, kalian bekerja untuk siapa!"

"Heh!" si bos tampak memejamkan matanya. "Sampai matipun, takkan kuberitahu."

"Jangan bergerak! Kalian akan ditangkap!"

Beberapa polisi pun menghampiri Sasuke dengan pistol teracung ke arah si bos. Si bos dan Sasuke berdiri, kemudian si bos membuka _vest_ hitam yang daritadi membalut tubuhnya.

Dan semua orang yang ada disitu, minus para komplotan itu, langsung terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada di balik _vest_ itu.

"Itu bom waktu! Lari semuanya!"

Pihak kepolisian pun langsung mengevakuasi Uchiha bersaudara, termasuk membopong Konohamaru yang masih pingsan. Tak disangka-sangka, bos komplotan itu melilitkan bom waktu di dadanya. Dan saat dilihat, waktu yang tersisa di _timer_ -nya hanya tinggal semenit lagi.

Semua pasukan yang mengepung pun langsung menjauh saat mendengar komando dari inspektur mereka yang bersama Itachi bersaudara keluar dari dalam pabrik. Mereka semua langsung berlari menjauhi pabrik itu. Ada juga yang langsung masuk mobil dan menyelamatkan mobil polisi.

 _BLUARRRR!_

Dan benar saja. Sebuah ledakan berskala sebuah gedung pun meledak, meluluh-lantakkan pabrik itu beserta para penjahat yang masih ada di dalam dan tak sempat melarikan diri.

Temari menatap nanar percikan api dan kepulan asap yang berasal dari pabrik itu. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Konohamaru sedang dievakuasi pihak medis karena Sasuke mendapat banyak luka dan Konohamaru juga masih pingsan. Diduga ia dibius hingga tidak bangun-bangun sampai sekarang.

"Pihak kepolisian masih mencoba mencari siapa dalang di balik kasus ini. Kami akan segera mengabari kalian kalau kami telah mendapatkan sesuatu."

"Ya. Aku menaruh harapan pada kalian."

Samar-samar, Temari dapat mendengar percakapan Itachi dan seorang inspektur berambut putih gondrong bernama Inspektur Jiraiya.

"Uhk!" Temari mengerang sembari memegang lengan kirinya yang nyut-nyutan. Sebenarnya, tadi ia sempat terkena pukulan pementung _baseball_ dari salah satu orang yang ia lawan. Dan efeknya masih terasa sampai sekarang.

"Temari-chan," Temari menoleh. Iapun mendapati Yahiko telah berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Kau harus diperiksa pihak medis dulu. Ayo," ajak Yahiko sambil mendorong pelan Temari. Temari tak melakukan perlawan. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menolak perintah Yahiko.

" _Niisan_ , bagaimana kabar yang lain?" tanya Temari. Tak dapat ia sembunyikan rasa khawatir itu dari nada bicaranya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tenang saja," lirik Yahiko sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lama mereka terdiam, dengan Temari yang sibuk mendapatkan perawatan dari pihak medis karena memar-memar yang dialaminya. Sementara Yahiko duduk menghadapnya.

" _Niisan_ , apa _niisan_ tahu mengapa mereka melakukan semua ini?"

Temari berpikir, tentu saja komplotan itu melakukan semua ini bukan hanya untuk melakukan kekacauan biasa. Mereka sampai mengorbankanya nyawa mereka dibanding harus menyerahkan diri pada polisi atau memberitahu siapa orang yang berada di balik tirai hitam di kasus ini.

Yahiko mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dengan rahang mengeras ia berkata, "Aku tidak tahu apa motif mereka sehingga mereka mengacaukan pesta kita atau siapa orang yang menyuruh mereka melakukannya. Tapi, aku takkan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang berniat dan telah melukai keluargaku dan menghancurkan acara terpenting bagi keluarga kita."

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Glossarium :**

Yacchaokka? = Ayo, lakukan?

Hoo~ yaru naa, aibou~! = Hoo~ boleh juga kau, partnerku~!

Nigasu ka!? = Mana mungkin kalian kubiarkan kabur!?

* * *

W-waaa~ akhirnya bisa apdet lagi setelah mandeg sekian lama T_T

Gimana impresinya dengan chap ini? Kepanjang tapi berasa kecepetan alurnya? Makin gaje karena tiba-tiba jadi keselip action abal? Atau pada gak suka sama adegan uhuqkiss-and-slap(?) yang saia selipin di atas?

Tenang, jangan timpuk saia pake bata dulu. Saia akan tekankan di sini sekarang.

 **Saia gak berniat bikin BL dan jadiin pair BL apapun—apalagi yang jelas incest (kayak yang ada hintsnya di atas)—jadi main pair/pair canon di ff ini kok!**

Yap, kejadian itu memang akan jadi akar dari salah satu problem yang harus dihadapi Temari nantinya. Tapi, jangan berharap saia akan bikin pair ini atau pair BL lain jadi kenyataan di ff ini. (Tapi kalau ada yang terima bilang aja ya ntar /gaada sih oke)

Mungkin suatu saat saia akan selipin sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari scene di atas demi jalan cerita. Jadi kalau ada yang gak suka sama yang begituan, kalian bisa mundur mulai dari sekarang. Ini masih mungkin, loh. Bisa iya, bisa gak. Tapi, semoga saia gak setega itu untuk nulis sesuatu yang lebih aneh dari ini =)

Sekian dulu deh a/n-nya. Saia tunggu feedbacknya, ya~ Kalau ada yang mau flame, silakan. Tapi jangan kasar-kasar hiksu. Kasian authornya udah miskin review, diflame lagi :"( /DUK

Terimakasih buat yang masih setia sama ff ini. See you in next chap yha~! xD


End file.
